Forever Yours
by AutobotV
Summary: As a Teen-Sparkling, Hot Rod was mistreated, unloved and even abused. After running away from the hell hole he meets someone that would change his life forever. Rated M for a good reason Orion Pax/Optimus PrimeXHot Rod. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Yours** by AutobotV

_This fic I thought about was meant as a gift for Ladena on Deviantart, after seeing her pics of Hot Rod and Optimus Prime I came up with this story. It's going to be long but it's how a younger Hot Rod met Optimus Prime for the first time. _

_In this fic Hot Rod is sort of the equiverlent of a 16-17 year old and I'll explain Optimus Prime's later. Please forgive me but I made Hot Rod's life a bit hard but that all changed when he met a kind stranger. Rated M for good reason._

* * *

Tailis growled in disbelief as he read the report that was left on his desk that morning. It was a long list, a very long list of complaints and fines that needed paying off and he got the blame. He got the blame becuase he was the Supervisor of the one who caused the mess in the first place, a mess that involved the punk running around the lobby of the building and smashing stuff in his way. Tailis slammed the data-pad on the table and glared at the youth sitting across the desk from him.

'Hot Rod, do you realise what you have done!' he snapped.

Hot Rod shrugged and glared back at his Supervisor. He was a young Cybertronia, a Sparkling-Teen as many called them, red, yellow and orange in colour with yellow wings on his back and a yellow flame job on his front chest. He looked like he had attitude but he was just full of playful pranks and humour. Hot Rod folded his arms and glared at his Supervisor.

'He stole my Energon Stone collection! It's not my fault he tried to out run me!' replied Hot Rod

Tailis growled and folded his arms. Out of all the young Cybertronians that he had to Supervise, Hot Rod was the worst and the most annoying. Plus he had a bad reputation for being manufactored from Vector Sigma at the worst possible moment. The young bot just acted cool in front of him and acted like nothing had happened.

'You still destroyed public property and almost caused an accident! All for this stupid box of discraded Energon!' snarled Tailis

Tailis raised a box with funny shaped, but small, Energon stones before tossing it down the garbage chute. Hot Rod sat up in shock as his collection was thrown out.

'Hey you olf Exhaust-end! That was my collection!'

'It's just a pile of uesless stones! Like you are a pile of uesless metal!'

Hot Rod growled and threw a dtat pad at the older mech's head.Tailis snarled at the youth. Then forced the bot to his feet and booted him out the door.

'Go back to your quarters and think about what you have done you...you...STUPID MISTAKE!' howled Tailis before slamming the door.

Hot Rod grumbled as stood up and walked down the corridor towards the lift. At least he left the office without a scar of a smack to the head, that was the useal routine. Waiting for the lift to arrive he heard snickering behind him and spun round to see another group of younger Cybertronians laughing at him. They had seen him get kicked out of the office again and found it funny that Hot Rod was always getting told off. It amused them whick sickened Hot Rod.

'Look it's the mistake!' one giggled.

'I can't believe he's still here!' laughed another.

'What a waste of metal!' sniggered another.

Hot Rod growled and walked into the lift the moment it opened. It was filled with older, adult, Cybertronian's but that didn't make Hot Rod's life any easier. He stood near the doors as it moved upwards, planning on leaving the moment it got to his floor. As he stood waiting for his floor he heard loud whispers behind him.

'Say isn't he the one who was manufactured during Vetor Sigma's virus break out?'

'Yep that's the one! I still don't know why they haven't thrown him the smelting pits already!'

Hot Rod growled again but releifed when he reached his floor. He strided down the corridor until he reached his quarters, slamming the door behind him before collapsing on his berth. He hated this place, he wished he could leave but the Cybetronian law forbidded it. When a Sparkling was made, either from two Cybertronian's or from Vector Sigma they came to the Supervision of Rasing Future Cybertronian's (SRFC) where each new Sparkling was assigned to a Supervisor, who raised them as if they were their own. Sparklings who were manufactured from two mature Cybertronian's would be permitted to stay with them as long as they attended lectures so that they wouls gain knowledge. Hot Rod was a Sparkling built from Vector Sigma during what the Guardians of The Super Computor called a disastor. When Vector Sigma was munufacturing him and a few others a virus somehow got into the system and all but him were manfactured without a Spark. When he was inspected they said that his Spark had traces of the virus, meaning that he wasn't going to have a bright future. No one would hire him and no one would want to take of someone that was a possible carrier of the virus that almost destroyed the most advanced computor on Cybertron in their midst. However Sentinel Prime said he had the right to live, that all life from Vector Sigma was considered presious. He was thrown into the SRFC and was considered by many as a mistake. Hot Rod didn't care, he had lived there for 17 million years and was now on the verge of becoming a mature Cybetronian, in other words he was a mid-teen in human terms, and this was considered a great time for him. But no one cared, not even his designated Supervisor Tailis. Since he grew up in a non-loved enviroment he played pranks, did his own things and got into trouble. Some called it attention seeking but Hot Rod didn't care if everyone hated him, he just grew to hate them. As he thought to himself, someone knocked on his door.

'Who's there?' he muttered.

The door opened and a Care-taker mech stood at the entrance of his room. Care-takers were in charge of the health and safety of all sparklings but when it came to Hot Rod they were cruel and unkind.

'We got a new batch of promising Sparklings coming in about a couple of Astro-hours. We need this room so grab your stuff and move out!'

Hot Rod gasped and then growled at the mech.

'Where am I supposed to recharge and stuff!' he cried.

The mech shrugged and was already tossing the younger mech's stuff out the room and into a messy pile in the corridor. Hot Rod growled and kicked him the leg, but the older mech smacked him round the head before throwing him out the room and onto his pile of stuff. Hot Rod glared at the grinning Care-Taker.

'Hurry up loser! Move your stuff before the Sparklings who HAVE futures show up!' he snapped, before slamming the door.

Hot Rod grumbled and tried to ignore the giggling and taunting behind him as other Teen-Sparklings laughed at his misfortune. He grabbed all his stuff and tried to find a spare room, to no such luck. It was getting late and so far no one took any notice of him, not even the Care-Takers or Supervisors. Hot Rod grumbled as he knocked on the door of his Supervisor who answered but was sickened to see Hot Rod holding what little he owned.

'What the Slag are you doing here?' he snapped.

'They kicked me out of room and I need a place to recharge!' replied Hot Rod.

Tailis snarled and smacked the youth round the head. Hot Rod looked back in disbelief, he hadn't done anything wrong. Tailis kicked him back and growled.

'Well maybe if you weren't such a pain you wouldn't be in this mess! You have to wait till tomorrow!'

'Where am I supposed to recharge!' wailed Hot Rod.

'Not my problem!' snarled Tailis, slamming the door.

Hot Rod sighed and grumbled, it was supposed to his Supercisors problem but since when did he care? Hot Rod picked up his stuff and then he heard snickering behind him. Turning he saw the Care-Taker who booted him out of his room laughing his head off. He must had followed the youth to see how he would beg to his supieriors to get a room for him. Hot Rod wasn't in the mood to fight back and trailed off down the corridor. Soon everyone had gone into recharge and Hot Rod was still wandering in the corridors, looking for a spare berth. Giving up he found a corner in a cleaners closet and shuffled in the corner trying to get comfortable. He hated this place. He felt like crying but he gave up on that long ago, it got him no where. When he was old enough he'd be allowed to leave but that wasn't for another 100 cycles. Till then he had to stay here and it was going to be a very long time. Hot Rod tried to make himself feel better as he drifted of to sleep planning revenge.

* * *

Hot Rod had already planned the perfect revenge on the Care-Takers as he ran round the building trying to find the stuff he needed. The plan was simple, he'd wait until all the Care-Takers were out of their break room and replace their Energon with oil sludge. Oil sludge tasted terrible and their systems would be on the fritz for hours. Hot Rod sinickered at the thought, on a bonus side today was the grand visit of Sentinel Prime. How did he know? Easy they gave him a temporary room to stay in since the Care-takers told him not to get comfortable. When Sentinel Prime saw the Care-Takers acting funny, they'd all be getting a telling off. The youth made his way to the waste bins below the building where oil wastage was stored before the Trash Collectors collected it to be recycled. He brought five empty cubes with him and he filled them up with the oil sludge, gasping as the hot stench began to heat up his circuits. Hot Rod chuckled again as he gathered all what he needed and he made his way to the Care-Takers break room where a few of them were chatting.

'Hey Medit, did you throw the mistake in the guest room or something?' asked one.

'Yeah, meaning we have to give a deep clean afterwards.' grumbled the one named Medit.

'Ahh, don't worry Belich, we'llk just boot him out again and again till he runs off and cries!' snickered a Care-Taker Hot Rod knew as Skilles.

As Hot Rod waited for them to go another pair of Care-Takers showed up. Hot Rod knew them as well, Lockus and Bolts, all of them were the same. A bunch of jerks who made Hot Rod's life a living smelting-pit! If they were here it meant Hot Rod's plan was working perfectly.

'What the slag are you two doing here?' snarled Skilles.

'Sorry but some of the brats are fighting on level Alpha 1.' muttered Bolts.

The three Care-Takers groaned and got up to follow the other two. The young mech sniggered to himself, he had started the fight between a group of Sparklings and they wreaked havoc around the play rooms. All he had to do was sneak up behind one and hisper into their audios that the Sparkling in the corner called him a scrappy. Then chaos follows and the Care-Takers take care of it. Hot Rod waited for them to leave before running in and snatching their Energon Cubes and placing the black cubes of oil sludge in their place. Hot Rod then poured some purple inky substance that changed the colour until they looked like the real things! Hot Rod snickered as he ran out the break room and waited till the Care-Takers came back. Time did pass but they returned in a huff.

'Stupid little brats.' snarled Skilles.

'Why can't they just remove their programming until they leave!' snarled Lockus.

They entered the break room and Hot Rod peered in, almost laughing out loud as the five Care-Takers guzzled down the oil sludge, disguised as Energon. Medit smacked his lips.

'That tasted kinda thick today.' he muttered.

Hot Rod got a little worried when his plan was possibly foiled but thanfully the Care-Takers had more important matters to attened to.

'Slag look at the time! C'mon we gotta go and meet the Prime!' yelped Belich.

Hot Rod had to hide but he couldn't contain himself as they all bolted out the room after finishing the oil sludge. They were going to meet the Prime in person and by the time they reached him they'd be acting like idiots. Then the top man would tell them off and maybe fire them for good. Hot Rod really wanted to watch but he was told to stay away, so he snuck back to his room where he slurrped on the Energon cubes.

'I'll show those stupid jerks!' he snickered.

* * *

Skilles snarled as he and the other five Care-Takers made it back to the break room. He had been hulmiliated big time. Right before he began talking to Sentinel Prime, his vocal prosessors began to act up and his arms waving wildly. At first the Prime thought they were doing some sort of act for the young Sparklings that surrounded him until one of the Care-Takers whacked him by accident. It took a while but some medics were called in and they solved the problem, much to SRFC's embarressment when the Prime thought it was unacceptable behavior for Care-Takers. The Prime told the Boss of SRFC off and he told the Care-Takers off and now they were in their break room angry.

'How did that happen? My circuitry was fine this morning!' snapped Bolts.

'I was covered in oil! I don't remember drinking oil! wailed Lockus.

'I don't know but I have a feeling who's responsible.' snarled Medit.

The Care-Takers looked at each other, all of them had the same idea of who hulmiliated them in front of the Prime. A stupid mistake named Hot Rod. Belich growled and kicked a stool over.

'How! How did that stupid punk do it!?'

'He has he's ways, I'm gonna rip his voal proscessors out!' growled Bolts.

Skilles growled, he hated that stupid little mistake. He always acted cool and uplifting when others shunned him, not caring if he got in trouble or punished. His attitude made the evil Care-taker sick and believe me he was sick and twisted. How he got the role of a Care-Taker no one knows but he was twisted and he was already thinking of the perfect revenge on the youth. As he pondered how to get back the other four Care-Takers began to talk agmonst themselves.

'I say we report him!' snarled Lockus.

'Then what, they'll just make him clean the stairs or something. Forget it everytime we punish him he always fights back!' argued Bolts.

'So we're going to let him walk away with this!? Slag that, I'm going to give chores for the next Solar Cycle!' growled Medit.

'Didn't you hear me, he doesn't care what punishment we throw at him! He justs gets even at the end!' sighed Bolts, wiping his brow.

'Maybe we're giving him the wrong kind of punishment.' snickered Skilles.

The four Care-Takers looked over at Skilles who had an evil smile formed over his face that made them shiver slightly. He walked over to his fellow Care-Takers and huddled them together.

'Our little Hot Rod is on the verge of becoming an adult and I think we should show him what that means!' he said in a low dark chuckle.

* * *

Some time had passed since the incident with the Prime and Hot Rod was getting suspicious why no one had blamed him yet. He was always blamed for this sort of thing and the Care-Takers would always find an excuse to point the finger at him. So far it had been too quiet for the youth but he tried to ignore that as he attended one of his many lectures with his Supervisor Tailis. It was just a boring How To Live On Cybertron subject, very important subject for him since he was leaving soon and Hot Rod grumbled as Tailis continued.

'So as you can see Hot Rod you have to be prepared both financially and logically. That will be all for today, you may leave.'

As Tailis packed away his dtat pads, Hot Rod raised a hand making the Supervisor sigh.

'What is it Hot Rod?' he groaned.

'Tailis...I was wondering...can I go on the expedition to the Scienctific Research Fauilitcity? I've never been on one expedition and it is my "coming of the age" soon! Plaese?'

Tailis groaned as he continued to pack away and shook his head to the youth's dissapoinment. Hot Rod stood up and slammed his fists into the table in anger.

'Why not! Everyone else gets to go!' he snapped.

Tailis glared at him.

'Well everyone else isn't a mistake! This converstation is over!'

Hot Rod grumbled and left the room. It was the same everytime. Whenever the Supervisors gave their Sparklings the cahnce to go out into the world they'd take them on small trips or expiditions to real-life working places, giving them an idea where they could work in the future. Hot Rod was never allowed to go, STFC didn't want him to ruin their reputation. At first Hot Rod didn't care but as he got older he realised he never had been outside the building. All he could do was gaze out the window at the great cities of Cybertron and adult Cybetronians who had their freedom. At times Hot Rod felt like he was caged and he wished he could break out at times. Then where would he go, no one would care for him, no one would give a damm about him. As he walked down the corridors he heard a noise behind him and turned to see Skilles standing behind him. At first Hot Rod thought he should run, he had to be here for revenge or something. He walked away to see Medit blocking his path and he froze. He looked back to see Skilles walking up to him with a nasty grin on his face.

'Come with us Hot Rod, we have something to show you.' he snickered


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever Yours Part 2**

_Hey me again! Thanks for reading and I'm glad you like it so far, I should warn you in this chapter there will be a very explict NONCON! Sorry Hot Rod fans Don't worry, he will also meet the bot of his dreams in this chapter as well! Enjoy but beware!_

* * *

Hot Rod tried to find an escape route as the Care-Takers began to advance towards him. He knew they were just waiting for the right time to get back at him and today, when the building was practically empty, was the right moment. Skilles gave a wicked grin before pouncing at the youth, but Hot Rod was fast and he jumped out the way. He bolted down the corridors to find a safe place to hide as the mechs went after him. As Hot Rod ran he gasped when he heard the mechs transforming behind him, meaning they were going to get him. Hot Rod couldn't transform, his body wasn't fully developed until his Spark was at the correct age. He wasn't going to give up though, he ran as fast as he could before jumping off a ledge that overlooked a lobby and sped off. He chuckled as the mechs had to transform back into robot mode to get down the obsectcle.

'Can't catch me you losers!' he laughed as he ran into a small room.

Hot Rod waited till they ran past before relaxing. After waiting a while he walked out and looked around, the coast was clear and he walked out. He thought that he better find a good hiding place if he didn't want to run into those creeps again, they were up to something. Before he could think of a good spot to hide he was suddenly whacked round the back of his head. He yelped when he hit the floor and looked up to see Medit, with a nasty sly grin on his face.

'So the little mistake doesn't want to face the music! Too bad!' he growled.

He kicked Hot Rod in the chest, making the youth cry out. He was then forced to his feet and the Care-Taker held him with a firm grip as he dragged him down the halls while answering his Comm Link.

'It's OK fellas! I got him, meet ya in the break room.' chuckled Medit, clutching the arm of Hot Rod tight.

'Get off me you junk-pile!' snarled Hot Rod as he tried to free himself.

Hot Rod continued to struggle to free himself but it was no use, the older mech was far stronger than him. Soon they reached the Care-Takers break room and Hot Rod cried out when he was thrown in, landing on his face. Hot Rod groaned in pain and jolted when he heard a few dark chuckles around him. Looking up he was a Little shocked to see Skilles, Bolts, Lockus and Belich staring down at him. There was something about the way they looked at him that made Hot Rod almost uneasy as he was once again forced to his feet by Medit, holding him in place. Skilles chuckled and walked over until he was right in front of the youth, glaring down at him. Hot Rod glared back and that earned him a smack to the face.

'I'm still suprised they haven't thrown you out yet! You are a waste of time and energy, aren't you Hot Rod?'

Hot Rod snarled and tried to free himself from Medit's grip.

'So you're gonna beat me up and call me names? Figures, it's all you can do you bunch of rejects!' growled the youth.

The comment was answered with the Care-Takers snickering, Skilles smirked and forced Hot Rod to look at him, a dangerous look in his red optics.

'You're not afraid?' he asked in a cool tone.

Hot Rod didn't answer but smirked. He wasn't afraid of these poor excuses for Care-Takers, they were a bunch of push overs. Little did Hot Rod know that was about to change. Skilles then gave Medit an order and he starting dragging Hot Rod over to a desk at the back of the room. Before Hot Rod Could figure out what they were planning he was suddenly slammed face down onto the desk. His feet were still on the ground but when he tried to get up The Care-Takers suddenly held him in place. Bolts held his left arm and applied pressure on his back, Belich gripped his right arm and his head and somebody was standing right behind him. Hot Rod tried to look round to see what was happening and almost trembled when the Care-Takers began to chuckle.

'W-what the slag do you think you're doing!' snapped Hot Rod.

Another smack to the head and Hot Rod looked up to see Lockus standing over him.

'Such naughty language Hot Rod. Don't worry we're just giving you a lecture on what it's like to be a mature Cybertronian!' he chuckled.

Hot Rod had no idea what they were talking about when Lockus suddenly bent down till he was face-level with the youth. The to Hot Rod's horror he crushed his lips with his own, forcing his glossa into the youths mouth. Hot Rod began to kick and scream muffled cries. He tried to shake his head away from the viscous kiss but Lockus held his head in place. Then Hot Rod felt something that truly began to make him scared, he felt somebody gripping his cod piece. Lockus finally stopped his assault on Hot Rod's mouth, who began to struggle and squirm to get out of the Care-Takers grip. Skilles chuckled from behind.

'What's wrong Hot Rod? Afraid? You should be lucky, it's not everyday you can Spark-Bond with someone!'

Hot Rod's optics widened with terror when he found out what the Care-Takers were after and struggled even more, screaming with outrage, hoping someone would hear him.

'SOMEBODY! ANYONE! HELP!' he wailed as he felt his cod piece being ripped off.

His wails were answered with dark laughter.

'No one can hear you Hot Rod...besides who would want to help you? You are a slagging mistake!' sneered Bolts.

Hot Rod continued to struggled and yelped when he felt somebody standing between his legs, forcing them apart. He felt the tears form within his optics but wasn't giving up, he continued to cry for help and struggle. All it gave him was a very hard punch round his face. Hot Rod choked back a sob, no one had hit him like that before and it hurt, hurt like slag. Then he felt Lockus gripping his face and almost shoved a burning hot Energon dagger down his mouth. The youth shivered as Loukus whispered something into his audios.

'Listen here scrap-pile, you make another noise, struggle or try anything and I'll ram this down your throat! GOT IT!'

Hot Rod whimpered when Lockus pressed the the Energon dagger right up against his face as the Care-Taker waited for an answer. He could feel the heat, his metal skin almost melting and was scared that it would actually kill him if forced down his throat. Lockus tighten his grip on Hot Rod's face.

'WELL?' he snapped.

Hot Rod whimpered and made a small nod. Lockus grinned and released Hot Rod's head. The youth began to tremble when he heard someone else removing their cod piece. The Care-Takers tortured the youth some more by discussing, loudly, who was going first, in what order and how many times they wanted a go. Hot Rod felt the tears run down his face as he felt someone grip his waist and someone pressing them self right up against his rear-aft. He then heard the voice of Skilles and trembled at every word the Care-Taker threw at him.

'You should be honured Hot Rod that I should be the first to bond with your Spark!' he chuckled, as his bonding wires began to attempt to insert themselves into Hot Rod's bonding ports.

Hot Rod yelped and tried to squirm away as he felt the bonding wires trying to insert themselves into his ports. Skilles grumbled, Hot Rod wasn't old enough for a Spark Bond. His ports were too small and his SHU was too delicate, not that any of that was going to stop him. He then began to force his bonding wires in manually and snickered when Hot Rod yelped as each one was brutally forced in. Hot Rod sobbed even harder as he felt Skilles tighten his grip on his waist after he successfully forced the bonding wires into the youths bonding ports. Skilles made a dark chuckle before sending a powerful wave of energy fro his Spark into Hot Rod's Spark. Hot Rod threw back his head and screamed in pain as what felt like an explosion erupted in his chest. He screamed and kicked as more waves of the Care-Takers Spark energy was forced into him. It was painful and agonizing, but to Skilles it was pleasurable and he groaned as he began to steal energy from the youths Spark.

'You know what the best thing is about young Sparks?' he chuckled.

'What?' asked Medit.

'They're so fresh and full of good electrons.'

The group of Care-Takers laughed loudly as Hot Rod was now forced to whimper and sob. His chest was heating up like crazy, the youth thought it was going to melt the desk he was on. That didn't stop the Care-Takers, who laughed every time Hot Rod cried out.

'STOP! STOP IT!' he wailed, his tears hitting the desk.

'What's the matter Hot Rod? Thought you weren't afraid of us?' snickered Belich.

Soon Hot Rod's vocal proscessor was begining to burn out and his pleas became pitiful whimpers.

'Please stop...please...it hurts...I don't want this...please stop.' he sobbed.

It only added to the Care-Takers amusement. Soon Medit grew tired of the youths cries and covered his mouth so he could discuss something with Bolts. The room was filled with the noises of chattering Care-Takers and the muffled whelps and cries of Hot Rod, his tears running down his face and over the Care-Takers hand that covered his mouth. He was completely helpless and at the mercy of the cruel and older mechs. After what felt like hours Skilles sent one more powerful wave of his Spark energy into the youths before retracting his bonding wires. Hot Rod had become a shivering wreck and was sobbing after the horrific ordeal he went through. That wasn't the only thing that upsetted him. He had always pictured himself as a rebel, a tough-guy, someone who wasn't afraid of nobody. He was dead wrong, he was an idiot, a coward and a mistake. The Care-Takers proved it after forcing a Spark-Bond with him, he was too young for this sort of thing and his innocence was stolen so brutally. No one would care if he told them, they all hated him, everyone hated him...all of Cybertron must of despised him. He whimpered and cried as the Care-Takers chuckled.

'Alright, now it's my turn!' snickered Belich.

Hot Rod wailed in misery, the cruel ordeal was far from over. Skilles snickered as Bellich took his place while Hot Rod began to cry even harder, seeing him like that was pure, but evil, bliss. Belich chuckled at the shaking form below him.

'Flip him over, I wanna see his face.'

Hot Rod yelped as he was flipped over onto his back. Looking up he was terrified to see all five of the Care-Takers glaring down at him with wicked and evil smiles. Belich was right between his legs with a dark smirk across his face.

'Aww, don't cry Hot Rod, this will only hurt for a while.' he snickered.

Hot Rod arched his back as he once again felt the pain of a forced Spark-Bond. The worst part he could see the Care-Takers laughing at him, teasing him, humiliating him. Hot Rod tried to shut his optics off but it was no good, his basic body functions had been cut off. All he could was pray to Primus it would all end soon.

* * *

Hot Rod tried not to cry as he slowly walked back to his room. Everyone had returned from the expidition and were a little curious as to why Hot Rod looked like he was about to cry.

'Maybe the stupid mistake has finally realized no one wants him around.' said one.

'Better yet, someone finally taught him a lesson.' said another.

The words that Hot Rod had grown to ignore were now hurting him more than ever. After reaching the safety of his quarters he slumped on the berth and cried. After the Care-Takers had taken their turns on him, they booted him out the break-room and warned him that next time it would be far worse. He felt like he had been in that room for days, his chest was still buring, his SHU was now a mess and his Bonding Ports were damaged. He could see then now, laughing at him, planning their next "fun-time" with him. The youth shivered he didn't want that time to come. He had to tell someone but who would believe him? Tailis would just he's lying to get attention and even if they knew the truth would they even care or choose to believe? Everyone said that the Care-Takers were admirable mechs and no one would believe the mistake, no one would believe him at all. Hot Rod sat up and hugged himself, he had to get out of here. He had never been out beyond the gates of the place he had to call home for the past 17 million cycles but he'd rather risk it out there than in here. He'd rather live in poverty than in a place where he wasn't shown one onuce of love. Hot Rod wiped the tears from his face, he had made up his mind, he was leaving tonight. He began to plan how to do it, he'd sneak out when everyone went into recharge, run to the courtyard on the lower levels and hop over the wall then ran as far as he can. It was perfect plan, he'd be old enough soon to walk around freely and why should anyone care if he was gone? They'd all be happy he was gone, they wouldn't care. Hot Rod tried to fall into recharge so he could get enough energy for the trip. When he awoke he waited till everyone went into recharge before leaving, gathering his gear. He wasn't taking much, just a few Energon cubes to keep him going for a while until he found work. He looked like a mature mech so he figured everyone on the outside would mistake him for a someone who had just become a mature Cybertronian. Finding work shouldn't be a problem, he'd rather work in a smelting-pit than stay here. Sneaking down the corridors he came to door that led outside into a court-yard. The SRFC wasn't too strict on security so all he had to do was climb over the wall. It wasn't too high as he clambered up and checking if the coast was clear. He hopped off the wall and looked round in awe. He had seen the cities of Cybertron through his window but seeing up and close was almost amazing. The towers stretched beyond the sky and the lights glittered in different colours. All around him were mature Cybertronians in their robot mode's and their vehicle mode's, running or flying around. Hot Rod was in so much awe he almost walked right in front of a speeding mech. It halted right in front of him and Hot Rod yelped as he fell back. The vehicle transformed and a rather angry looking mech glared at him.

'Watch where you're going kid!' he said before stepping over him, transforming and zooming off.

Hot Rod gulped and got out of the road. He walked as far as he could away from the SRFC building, keeping safe but still looking around in amazement. He had never dreamed it would be like this outside the building, it was so huge, including the mechs. Hot Rod was in shock when he saw one that was ten times bigger than him walk past. He continued walking right through the night until the SRFC tower was far behind, to his dissapoinment he could still see it but was glad he got far from it. He was now in what appeared to be a run down area of the city were mechs and femmes walked round with dark glares and scary frames. Hot Rod continued walking trying not to show his fear but cursed himself when he yelped in fear when he spotted a group of older mechs staring at him. He walked even faster and grew even more paranoid as he began to suspect that everyone was staring at him. Hot Rod broke into a run and finally stopped outside a rather strange looking building where mechs and femmes were throwing leaflets and trying to attract customers. A femme spotted Hot Rod who tilted his head in confusion when she smirked. She walked over to him and smiled.

'Hey hottie, you wanna experience the Spark-O-Gon club? Hottest place in town for Energon and pleasurable experiences.' she said with a rather seductive tone.

Hot Rod jumped back and tried to get away with a nervous grin.

'No I'm fine, really I am. Just looking for work not a good time, really, thank you anyway!' he stammered.

The femme pouted but before she could say any thing, another mech appeared from the funny building. He was very big, tough looking and rather creepy. He glared at the femme and then at Hot Rod.

'Racer-U, are you just standing around acting like an dolt or are you working?' he snapped.

The femme grinned.

'Of course I am, just warming up.' she snickered before walking off to attract new mechs.

Hot Rod decided to leave before it got any worse but yelped when the big and creepy mech grabbed his arm, looking at him with a curious and interested optic, making Hot Rod a little nervous.

'I hear you're looking for work kid, fancy working at the Spark-O-Gon? I need a new supply of mechs.' he chuckled.

Hot Rod suddenly felt the fear he got from the Care-Takers and tried to free his arm.

'N-no, I don't wanna...I looking for a different kind of work.' he stammered.

The mech smirked and to Hot Rod's horror he began to drag over to the club. Hot Rod yelped and tried to free himself but the mech had a firm grip on him, grabbing his bag filled with his small supply of Energon.

'Don't worry kid, I can spot a homeless mech a mile-away. I'll give you a good room, plenty of energon...all you have to do is entertain our guest. You got the looks and you'll be reeking in Energon for me...and for you of course.'

Hot Rod's optis widened in terror and he began to struggle. The mech was bigger than him and stronger, not caring whether he was saying yes or no, he was just going to take him any way. Hot Rod kicked him in the leg hard and he let go after crying out in pain. The youth bolted, forced to leave his bag behind. To his terror the creepy mech was chasing him in a fit of rage so Hot Rod ran faster. The mech transformed and was staring to catch up with him until Hot Rod managed to run into a crowd, forcing the creepy mech to transform and follow him on foot, pushing past the crowd to reach him. Hot Rod was terrified and he tried to run faster, looking for help. He pleaded with any of the passing mechs for help but they all ignored him. Hot Rod grabbed the arm of one and looked at him with pleading optics.

'Please...help me.' he almost whimpered.

The mech shook him off and continued walking. Hot Rod turned round to see the creepy mech was almost within his reach. He had no choice but to run as fast as he could. Then it began to rain, which was quite rare on Cybertron, but it was making Hot Rod's escape harder. He managed to get out the crowd and down an alley, he was getting low on Energon and he knew he couldn't run forever. As he ran through the falling water he cried out when someone grabbed his arm. Looking back in horror he saw that the creepy mech had caught up with him and now had a very firm grip on his arm. He smacked Hot Rod round the face very hard, causing the youth to choke back a sob. He tried to struggle as the mech dragged him away but it was no use he was too weak.

'You are going to pay for kicking me like that you runt! You're gonna work your exhaust off for me until you pay back your debt.' snarled the creepy mech.

Hot Rod wailed and tried to free himself but it was no use. He didn't want a life like this, he didn't want to live in a world that hated him. He wanted someone to show him at least a little bit of love, a little care no matter how small it was. He just wanted to be loved. Then to Hot Rod's suprise the mech paused, something had caught his attention. Hot Rod followed his optics to see someone standing in the rain, staring at them. He wasn't old but he was way older than Hot Rod at least another couple of million years, a mature mech. His body was red, his legs a dark blue as was his head-gear and he had gentle blue optics and what seemed to be a kind face. He must had walked down this route to go home or something and spotted the two mechs. Hot Rod noticed that the creepy mech that held him had let his guard down and he shook himself free. The creepy mech snarled and tried to grab him but Hot Rod dodged it and ran towards the other mech. He didn't know why, he didn't know what his programming was doing to his body funtions, he didn't seem to care of even think but for some reason he ran up to the mech and threw his arms round him, squeezing him tight. Anyone would have been surprised or shocked if a complete stranger just suddenly hugged him but this mech didn't throw him off. Hot Rod held tight and almost begged in a whisper for help.

'Please...help...' he sobbed.

The creepy mech walked over and grabbed one of Hot Rod's arms, causing him to yelp.

'Forget you saw anything pal, keep walking.' snarled the creepy mech, trying to force the youth to let go.

Hot Rod thought that it was all lost until something happened that shocked him right to the core. The stranger wrapped an arm round him and used his other to grip the arm of the creepy mech that was holding Hot Rod. The youth couldn't really see properly because of the rain but the stranger was glaring at the mech, with a pair of dangerous looking optics.

'You take your filthy hands off him, I don't need the Law Enforcers to take you down.' he snarled, his tone cool.

The creepy mech snarled and after a while released Hot Rod's arm. He glared back at the stranger who just glared back in a very calm manner, showing no fear as the mech threatened him.

'Fine keep him, but if he walks round my area he's mine! GOT IT!' he growled, walking away.

For a while Hot Rod heard nothing but the rain and his Spark pulsing very fast. He had just been saved by a complete stranger who went out of his trouble to help him. No one had ever done that for him before, there had to be catch, there had to be a reason why. Then he heard the voice of the stranger holding him.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

Hot Rod tried to answer but his Energon levels were too low. He groaned as he found himself entering an emergency recharge state and the world around him turning black. All he could hear was the rain.

* * *

Author's Notes

That was sort of a romantic first time meeting that I planned up for a long time now...I just really wanted to use it. You're in danger, it's raining and you see a stranger in the rain, you don't know why but you run up to him and squeeze him tight refusing to let go, knowing you're safe...sigh I need to get out more. Sorry for the pain I put Hot Rod through but don't worry, he's gonna be OK...for a while. Look out for future chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever Yours Part 3**

_Hey there, I just wanted to show what insipred me to start writing the fic! ladena./art/Optimus-and-Hot-Rod-oekaki2-79637791 Ain't it cute, she's got a whole lot more about the couple inculding shots of a maskless and very handsome Optimus Prime! Anyway I hope you're liking it so far...now for the mushy stuff!_

* * *

Hot Rod slowly switched on his optics to find himself staring at the ceiling he was used to seeing everytime he woke up from recharge. The same metal greyish colour that was nearly everywhere within the SRFC building. Hot Rod yawned but continued to stare at the ceiling feeling lazy. Then he noticed something odd, since when did the ceiling in his quarters had funny markings on it? After getting his Logic Circuits back on track he suddenly sat up in shock. He wasn't in the SRFC building and he wasn't in his room. In was in a small room filled with a collection of strange things like dta pads with strnge topics and funny looking ornemants. At first he had no idea how he got here until he remembered everything. What the Care-Takers did to him, how he ran away, when he was almost forced to work for that creepy mech and when that stranger saved him. Hot Rod blinked, what happened with the stranger? He remembered passing out in his arms but then what? Then a nasty thought jumped into Hot Rod's mind, what if he was planning on selling him for spare parts? As the youth panicked someone entered the room and he fell off the berth in a panic. He grumbled as he got tangled up in a pile of wires that happened to be next to the berth and tried to free himself. He heard a chuckle above him and looked up to see the stranger. A red and blue body with the gentle optics and kind face, just how Hot Rod remembered him only they weren't in the rain and he could see him more clearly. The stranger bent down and began to assit untangling him.

'Forgive me about the mess, I have a rather unusal habit of collecting strange objects.' he chuckled.

Hot Rod flushed a little when he finally freed him and pulled him up to his feet. Hot Rod noticed that he was a tad bit taller than him, at least a couple of heads taller. He smirked as Hot Rod ripped off the remaining wires.

'I hope you had a pleasant recharge, I use this room as a storage area. I didn't predict that I'd be bringing a guest home.'

Hot Rod was still a little nervous as the stranger continued to stare at him, who now seemed to be a little confused. He then bent down until he was face to face with the youth with a grin on his face.

'Can you not talk?' he asked.

Hot Rod jumped a little, but replied.

'O-of course I can, it's just...well...' Hot Rod began to trail off.

There was a long awkard silence within the room as the two mechs stared at each other. The stranger blinked in confusion before slapping himself on the head and chuckling.

'Forgive me for being so rude, I forgot to introduce myself.' he chuckled.

He then held out his hand towards the youth.

'My name is Orion Pax and this is my home. You are...?'

Hot Rod had been taught about manners but never paid attention in his lectures about them. He wasn't stupid though, he knew what a handshake was. He took it and was a little suprised how warm it felt. Orion smiled as Hot Rod replied to his request.

'I'm Hot Rod...and thanks for helping me and all.'

Orion shrugged and slapped him round the back as he escorted him out the room. Hot Rod was still a bit concerned of why a complete stranger would just help someone. Upon leaving the room Hot Rod found himself in a well oranized but strange looking apparement, filled with rather odd looking things. On a table he saw an Energon cube and the youth was tempted to just run over and drink it down. Orion walked over and picked it up, turning round and handing it out for him. Hot Rod looked a little suspious.

'It's alright I haven't done anything with it.' chuckled Orion.

Hot Rod slowly took it out of the older mechs hand and sipped it, the energy pouring through every circuit in his body. Orion offered him a seat on the table where he sat oppiste the younger mech. Hot Rod continued to drink the Energon as Orion watched him on the other side of the table.

'Now let's get down to business shall we?' asked Orion, sitting up a bit.

Hot Rod almsot spluttered his Energon and looked at Orion confused. The older mech snickered but continued with his discussion.

'I'm a little curious as to why a mech is still wandering around the dangerous city when they haven't fully matured yet. Shouldn't you be in one of the SRFC buildings?'

Hot Rod put the cube down. He was hoping that this Orion would think he was a mature mech but he must had known something he didn't. He looked up at Orion who was waiting for an answer. He had a feeling he could trust this mech, he didn't know why though.

'Well...the thing is...I ran away.' muttered Hot Rod.

Orion raised his optics in suprise.

'Why on Cybertron would you run away? It's against Cybertronian law for that any mech or femme who hasn't reached the correct age must stay with a Supervisor and they are mainly found with the SRFC organization. You do realize that they could be looking for you right now.'

Hot Rod nodded and looked away as the reasons of why he ran away flooded into his head. The cruel names, the bullying and to top it off what the Care-Takers did to him. None of them would care if he was alive or dead. He almost felt like crying.

'Those exhaust kissers couldn't care less if I was in a smelting pit. They all thought I was a mistake and did nothing but call me names and bully me. I tried to act tough and ignore it all...maybe play a few tricks on them to get even. But just the other day...they...went too far.'

With the terrible memory invading his mind Hot Rod broke down into tears. He cried into his hands, not daring to look up at Orion. He didn't mean to make him feel uncomfortable but he couldn't help it. Then he felt something strange, someone was holding him. Removing his hands from his face he saw that Orion had walked over and knealt down to hug him, rocking him gently back and forth. Hot Rod had never expirenced anything like this before. It felt so warm, so nice, so full of love. He stopped crying and just sat there as the older mech hugged him. After a while Orion spoke.

'I see your problem but the trouble is...I'm not really allowed to have you here.'

Hot Rod looked up confused.

'You see I need a Supervisor licsence if I intend to look after you and that takes over a million cycles to earn. Unless I find you someone else to care for you I'm afraid you really will have to return to your former home.' explained Orion.

That did make a bit of sense, all the Supervisors were very expirenced and had to be trained well to look after the future of Cybertron. However Hot Rod had no intention of returning to that dump and Orion must of guessed that as well. The older mech stood up and began to think.

'I suppose I could try and find you a private Supervisor.' he murmered as he began to pull out data pads and looking up the right information on them.

Hot Rod sat up in shock as Orion began running around his appartment to find the information he needed. He was pulling out Data-pads in the middle of a stack and making a mess as they fell over.

'W-wait! You don't need to go through all this trouble for-'

He was interuppted when he heard a knock on the door. Orion looked at the door and sighed, his sensor scanners told him who it was standing outside his home and he reallt wasn't in the mood to let him in. Then again, he could be of some assistance.

'It's open Dion!' he cried.

Hot Rod looked in the direction of the door to see another older mech walk in. He seemed to be rather cheerful and didn't notice Hot Rod sitting on the table as he walked over to Orion. In fact he bore a little resembalence to Orion.

'Hey Orion Pax, ol buddy! Guess what, I finnally grew the bolts to ask-'

Dion stopped talking when he finally noticed Hot Rod sitting at the table. Hot Rod tried to grin and wave back but he felt nervous for some reason but not in a scared way. Orion groaned as Dion walked over with a smirk on his face.

'Well, well...who's the hottie Orion?'

'DION!' snapped Orion, looking a little red.

Dion chuckled as he noticed that he made the youth flush red as well. He bent down till he was at optic level with him and grinned. Hot Rod almost fell back as the second older mech scanned him up and down, almost as if he was checking him out.

'So you're Orion's little friend huh? He hasn't done anything...vile to you, as he?' he snickered.

'DION!' yelled Orion again, his face even redder.

As Orion argued with Dion, Hot Rod flushed bright red. Orion had done nothing to him but they very thought of him doing...well...whatever he was thinking he suddenly felt rather funny. Looking at Orion he was a very handsome mech, a kind and gentle face and a perfect build. Hot Rod had to smack himself twice at they very thought of Orion taking him, his face was still very red. He tried to focus on Orion, who was explaining to Dion who he was.

'...so you see Dion he is NOT in any way associated with me like that! I'm just trying to find him a good Supervisor to take care of him until he's old enough to walk the streets of Cybertron alone.' grumbled Orion.

Dion had taken it in but was a little dissapointed that the youth wasn't romanticly linked with his brother. He and Orion were created at the same time so they were both dubbed brothers, raised by a private Supervisor named Alpha Trion. Orion was the calm and fair one while he was the same but a bit childish. He smirked as he looked back at Hot Rod.

'Too bad...he seemed your type. Plus you really need a relasionship after you broke up with Arial.'

'DION!' snarled Orion, glaring at his brother.

Dion chuckled and began to think to himself. Hot Rod was still flushing when Orion shot him a look but the older mech looked away, his face still a little red. Hot Rod just tried to keep his Spark from pulsing too fast. After a while Dion spoke.

'Well I know a mech, who know's a mech about Supervisors. I call and ask him later.'

'Please do. Until then I'll keep him here.' answered Orion.

Dion smirked and whispered something into his brother's audios.

'What, so you can have your evil way with him?'

Dion flinched when his brother was now glaring at him with a pair of very dangerous looking optics. Dion had a habit of pushing it when it came to teasing his brother about such things.

'You have one-nano click to get out of this room.' snarled Orion.

Dion yelped and ran out, slamming the door behind him. Orion slapped his hand into his face and sighed. Hot Rod chuckled a bit as he heard the older mech whisper something about "throwing him the smelting pools" or something. He looked back up at Hot Rod, his face still a little red.

'Sorry about my Brother, he still has a child-like personaitilty in his circuits but he means well...sort of.'

Hot Rod jumped up, rather interested now. He had heard of when a Sparkling was born with another sparkling at the same time, they were regaurded as brothers. However they were very, very rare.

'He's your brother!?' he cried.

Orion shrugged.

'Unfortunatley.'

Looking at a device on the wall Orion sighed and grabbed a funny looking Data Pad. He then looked at Hot Rod and frowned. Hot Rod tilted his head in confusion as Orion appeared to look like he was having a problem.

'Er...listen...I have to go to work but I'm not to keen on leaving you here by yourself. It's not that I don't trust you it's just I don't think it would be right to leave you all alone.' sighed the older mech.

To Orion's suprise Hot Rod suddenly got excited.

'Y'mean I can go to work with you!' he cried, looking at Orion with wonder-filled optics.

Orion scrathed his head as the youth waited for an answer.

'Well...I suppose...but-'

'WHOO! I GETTA SEE A REAL LIFE WORKPLACE!'

Hot Rod's sudden outburst of exciment made Orion chuckle. He obviously didn't get out much, the Energon Warehouses weren't that interesting. Hot Rod was running all around the place, cheering and crying out with glee. He was stopped when Orion grabbed his arm. Orion gave him a firm, yet gentle, look as he said,

'Only if you promise to behave.'

Hot Rod nodded but still couldn't contain his exciement. He had never been out of the SRFC building before during working hours. Last night was a bit messy but he was excited to see how other mature mechs worked in the world, and who knows he might end up working for a company one day. As Orion packed the things he needed, Hot Rod began his 20 Question game.

'So where do you work?' he asked.

'The Energon Warehouses.'

'What do you do?'

'I'm a Supervisor who deals with all the paperwork.'

'How far is it?'

'Not that far.'

'How long have you worked there?'

Orion chuckled and gazed at Hot Rod, still waiting for an answer.

'Are you going to be like this all the time?' he asked.

Hot Rod shrugged as he followed Orion out the door and gasped at what he saw. They had to be ontop of one of the tallest Accomadation Towers ever for he could see so many towers and buildings that were covered in different colours of light. They all glittered with such beauty and the Cybertronains who could transform into flying veicles covered the sky with flickering lights. Hot Rod sated in awe as Orion locked his home up and ushered the youth to follow. Hot Rod followed but continued to stare. Looking below he almost jumped bcak to see what looked like an endless drop. However it was a breath-taking sight as the darkness below him was filled with light. It was almost like looking a the starry sky. Hot Rod followed Orion to the elvator which sent them straight down to one of the many walkways that allowed the Cybertronians to walk on foot. Upon reaching the walkway Hot Rod looked around in awe and Orion chuckled as the youth just looked at the world that was hidden from him. Orion nudged the youth, who looked up at him.

'If you want to keep a low profile I suggest you stop staring.' snickered Orion.

Hot Rod chuckled back and tried not to look at the wonders of the city. He kept close to Orion but it wasn't such a crowded walkway so he wouldn't get separated. However the reached another walkway that was very crowded. Hot Rod gaped at the crowds of mechs and femmes. Orion shrugged.

'It's always like this.' he sighed.

'How are we supposed to get throught that without getting separated?' yelped Hot Rod.

To Hot Rod's suprise Orion grabbed his hand a gave it a small sqeeze. Hot Rod had a feeling he was flushing red as the older mech's hand gripped his and he whispered,

'Don't let go.'

Then Orion began to drag him through the crowd and Hot Rod did what he was told. He kept a firm grip on the older mech's hand as he pushed passed the crowd, making sure no one pushed or hit them. However the crowd wasn't bothering Hot Rod, it was the warmth he was feeling as Orion held his hand. It was a small gesture made if made him feel safe knowing he was holding it. When they finally made it out the hustle Hot Rod was a little reluctent to let go but he gave in when Orion gave him a pleading smirk as if to say, you can let go now. They continued walking until they arrived to a group of domed shaped buildings. Hot Rod was expecting something else but he was still curious about going in. As they approached he saw other mechs stare at them and some of them calling out to Orion.

'Hey Orion, nice date you got there!' shouted one.

'Aw he's so cute!' squealed a femme.

'You bagged yourself a hot one alright Orion!' snickered another mech.

Hot Rod flushed red and looked up that Orion was just ignoring them. Was he used to this sort of thing or was there another mech in the area called Orion? He ran up colse to the older mech to ask.

'Are they talking about me?' asked the youth.

Orion stopped and looked down at him with a smile.

'You see another other cute-looking mechs around here?' he said with a smirk as he contiued walking towards the warehouse.

After What Orion said Hot Rod suddenly felt his Spark pulse rather fast and his face was burning hot. Even though everyother mech and femme were calling him cute, hot and attractive, having Orion call him cute made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

Hot Rod had gotten bored after sitting on a pile of crates watching Orion work. It did start off interesting, Orion was ordering other mechs and femmes to move this pile of Energon here or take that pile to the next warehouse. He was even suprised to find that Dion worked here and he yet again teased his brother about bringing his date to work. That earnt him a hard-working job to deliver 500 Energon Cubes to the warehouses across the city. It was all fun and games for Hot Rod until the youth found what a bore it really was. He sat on a crate and watched Orion give orders out left and right, making sure everyone was energized and every job was finished down to the last detail. Hot Rod had to admit he was pretty good at his job and watching him seemed to make his time more enjoyable. Everynow and then he would send Hot Rod a smile, making the youth blush, before concentraing on his work. As time rolled on, Dion returned from his job and groaned as his energy was nearly depleted. Orion smirked as his brother slowly walked over to him.

'Let that be a lesson Dion, alright you can take a break now.'

Dion stood up and smirked, looking at Hot Rod.

'Can I take the kid with me?' he pleaded.

Orion looked over at Hot Rod, who did seem to be a little bored, and nodded.

'OK but keep an optic on him.' he ordered.

Dion nodded and ushered Hot Rod to follow him. The youth jumped up and followed, waving goodbye to Orion as he caught up with Dion. The older mech placed an arm round Hot Rod's shoulder's and leaned in to whisper.

'So you like him, huh?'

Hot Rod looked at him confused.

'Like who?'

Dion chuckled as he grabbed an Energon cube from a shelf, forcing the contents down his throat. After he finished it he discared the empty cube and nodded his head towards his brother, who was still working.

'Orion that's who! So what do you think of him?'

Hot Rod flushed red and that caused Dion to snicker. Hot Rod looked back at Orion and felt his Spark pulse a little too fast again before shaking his head and trying to get his face back to normal.

'W-we just met!' he argued.

'Ever heard of love at first sight? You like him, I can tell.' snickered Dion.

Hot Rod sighed and sat down. There was a possibity that he did feel something for Orion Pax but it was probaley just his need to be loved that was driving him to think like this. He was the first mech to show him a little kindness so he must be feeling grateful. However he did think that Orion was rather attractive, femmes and even mechs were flirting with him left and right. As he gazed at Orion he felt Dion pat him on the back.

'I also think my brother likes you too! This is the first time he's ever opened up to anyone after his break-up.'

Hot Rod flushed and looked at his feet.

'You really think so?' he murmered.

'I know so! Now come on, I'll show the best place to get re-energized around here!' chuckled Dion, leading Hot Rod away from the warehouse.

As Hot Rod spent time with Dion, the older mech told him everything about Orion. How they used to fight over silly things, how Orion grew up with excellent leadership abilities, how he collected strange things, his previous love-life, his favourite things, the stuff he hates. He even told him what Orion was intered in when it came to looking for a mate. Hearing so much about Orion really got Hot Rod interested. He had no idea one mech could be so interesting and tried to stop blushing when Dion told him that he really like cute looking mechs, inplinging it towards the youth. the more he heard about him, the more interested he was in the mech who saved him. After Dion's break was over they went staright back to the warehouse to find Orion waiting, looking a little concerned. Dion snickered and whispered something else into Hot Rod's audios.

'See, he was waiting for you.'

Hot Rod flushed red as Orion came over glaring at his brother but smiling at him. Apparently Dion took a very long break so Orion sent him to dispatch two loads of Energon cubes to different areas of the city. Dion groaned and trooped off leaving Hot Rod and Orion alone, winking at the youth. Orion sighed as he checked his data pads before checking on Hot Rod.

'He didn't do anything stupid did he?' he muttered.

'Oh no, he just told me about...stuff.' answered the youth.

Orion raised an optic but shrugged it off.

'Well I just got a few more derliveries to organize and then we can go home, okay?'

Hot Rod felt a sudden warmth from the words that Orion said. The word _home_ made him feel happy and almost giddy. As Orion walked back towards the warehouse, the youth followed and gripped the older mechs arm. Orion did nothing but smiled to himself as he continued to check his data pads, not minding one bit. Hot Rod smiled to himself as well. It had been a long time since he felt like he had a home. It was also the first time he ever had feelings like this for someone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever Yours Part 4**

_Hot Rod is now spending time with Orion and is starting to feel attracted to him, still a little confused what these feelings are. Meanswhile our pal Dion is trying to get his brother to open himself up._

* * *

When he first met Orion he was a stranger who went out of his way to save him, then he thought he was a complete wacko, then he sounded interesting but now there was something about him. Something that made Hot Rod feel all giddy inside like he wanted to hug him every time he saw him. However the youth still wasn't too sure what they were. Dion, Orion's brother, said that he quite plainly like him and Orion was feeling the same. Could he like him? Did he like him in that way? Orion was handsome and had a certain charm about him but could he possibly like him? Maybe even...nah. Hot Rod had spent a few days living with Orion Pax after he ran away from the SRFC. He was kind, caring and acted like a well trained Supervisor, the kind that the youth wanted. However Hot Rod was still a little upset that Orion was still trying to find him an acceptable Supervisor to take care of him till he came of age. He knew the older mech meant well but for some reason he didn't want to leave. This place felt like a home to him even though he had been here for a few shorts days, Orion even cleared out his Store room so Hot Rod could get comfortable. Now the youth was sitting on his berth trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Was Dion right? Did he like Orion? His thinking was interrupted from a knock on the door. Hot Rod looked up to see Orion walk in, a small grin on his face.

'You'll be pleased to know that Dion and I have found 5 possible suitable Supervisors. He is going tointerview them before we let them take custedy of you.'

Hot Rod tried to smile but he looked a little glum. Orion noticed.

'Something wrong?' he asked, walking over and sitting next to the youth.

'It's nothing...I just feel a little confused or something.' sighed Hot Rod.

'You want to talk about it?'

'No! No, no, I'm good!' quickly replied the youth.

Orion smirked and patted him on the head, making the youth feel funny again. He got up to leave but then stopped to look back at Hot Rod, still deep in thought.

'I have to collect my Energon supply later, do you want to come?' asked the older mech.

Hot Rod said nothing but nodded. He did want to go but he was still feeling funny after all that had happened. Did he like Orion or was he just thinking of him as a Supervisor, the kind he wanted. Trying to shrug it off he tried to look forward to going on another walk with Orion. When the time came he was still a little funny but tried not to show as Orion took him down to the Energon Distributors. As they got closer to a large building Hot Rod was suddenly in awe at the sight of the que.

'I-It's huge!' he wailed, as the que seemed to stretch for miles.

Orion chuckled.

'It's always this long but it does go fast. We won't be here that long.'

Hot Rod sighed as he and Orion took their place in the cue. Orion wasn't kidding, the line was quickly disappearing and they were getting closer to the Energon Distributors. However the speed of the cue began to slow down when a rather picky mech was demanding for a certain type of Energon, causing quite a ruckus up front. Orion sighed and Hot Rod let out a groan of frustration.

'We're gonna be here forever!' he wailed.

'There's always one.' muttered Orion.

Hot Rod began to mumble and groan until he sat down on the floor next to Orion. Orion smirked but continued to monitor the situation at the front of the cue. The youth sighed and looked at the other ques that were moving fast. Some of the mechs and femmes looked about his age and others looked older than Orion himself. Different colours, different sizes, everyone looked unique and amazing. As Hot Rod continued to scan the que he saw someone that made him gasp. Skilles, the Care-Taker who forced himself on him, was waiting in the que next to him. Hot Rod began to shake and tremble as the memories began to flood back into him until he realized that the longer he stayed here, the more chance there was of the Care-Taker seeing him. Hot Rod sprang to his feet and jumped behind Orion. Orion was a little surprised at Hot Rod's sudden action and looked down at the quivering mech.

'Are you alright?'

Hot Rod didn't want Orion to draw the attention of the Care-Taker so he just nodded his head and kept still. However Orion suddenly bent down to look him in the optic.

'Are you sure, you look pale.'

Hot Rod gasped for when Orion bent down he was now in view of the Care-Taker. The worst part was when Skilles turned until their optics met. Hot Rod suddenly cried out and bolted from the cue, causing a few mechs to stare. Orion blinked in confusion before following the scared youth, who was running awfully fast he couldn't keep up. Hot Rod was running at full speed, down alley's, over walls until he had to stop. He had run a good distance and hopefully Skilles didn't recognize him. Hot Rod slumped behind a wall and tried to remain calm, the very sight of Skilles made him tremble. As Hot Rod tried to relax he suddenly realized that he ran off from Orion. The youth wasn't sure if he should wait or run back to him when he suddenly heard a voice.

'Well, well, if it isn't the mistake.'

Hot Rod felt his Spark suddenly jolt in shock as he spun round to see Skilles standing over him. His optics widened in terror and his whole frame began to tremble as the Care-Taker smirked down at him with cold optics. He must of transformed and got ahead of him, using his sensors to follow him. The youth tried to get away but Skilles grabbed his arm and forced him back into him. Hot Rod yelped and tried to free himself but cried out when Skilles began to beat him. He smacked him across the face, punched him in the chest and kicked his lower body. Hot Rod cried out again when Skilles suddenly forced him to look straight into his face.

'Do you have any idea how much trouble I'm in because of your little runaway! When we get back to the SRFC, I'm gonna give a beating out of this world!' snarled Skilles, slapping Hot Rod round the face.

Hot Rod whimpered and tried to pull away from the Care-Taker, who held him with a tight grip. Skilles smirked as he saw the tears forming in the youths optics, knowing that he was terrified of him. He bent down and whispered cruel words into his audio's.

'Remember what we did back in the break room Hot Rod? Wasn't it fun? Your Spark was so pure and had so much energy in it, I've been dying to have another bash at bonding with it. Remember when we bonded Hot Rod? Remember how you cried like a sparkling?'

Hot Rod felt the tears run down his face as Skilles reminded him of every cruel moment he had to endure whislt he was in the hands of the Care-Takers. Skilles wasn't finished yet.

'Remember what Lockus did? He forced you on your hands and knees and made you beg! Remember? He made you beg for it like the lousy mistake you are! You were so cute when he made you bond with him.' he snarled

Hot Rod began to wail as he tried to free him self but Skilles kept a tight hold, his arms wrapped round the youth's back. He tried blocking out the memories but every time Skilles said something it made the tears fall harder and the memories flood into his mainframe.

'Or what about Medit? He and Bolts had a wonderful time bonding with you...at the same time. How you screamed.'

Hot Rod was now trembling and sobbing as Skilles continued his cruel torture. He had tried to erase the memories but they flooded back into him as fast as a spark of energy through his circuits. Skilles smirked as Hot Rod was now a shivering wreck in his arms. He then gripped Hot Rod's arm and began to drag him away, making the youth cry out as he tried to free himself.

'Don't worry Hot Rod, when we get back we'll give a proper welcoming party...all of us!'

Hot Rod finally mustered the remainder of his strengh and shook free. Skilles cursed as he tried to grab the youth, who was trying to get away from him. Hot Rod was scared, beyoud that, terrified. He dodged and swerved at the Care-Taker's vain attemps to grab him. Thankfully Skilles tripped over a loose panel on the floor, giving Hot Rod the opportunity to escape. He turned a corner and to his relief saw Orion at the end of the alley way, looking for him. He bolted towards him, not daring to look back. Orion finally saw him and was taken by surprise when the youth ran right into him, crying and shivering like a wreak. Greatly concerned he tried to get Hot Rod to look at him but the youth had buried his head into the older mech's chest.

'Hot Rod? What is it? What's wrong?'

As Orion tried to calm the youth down he was unaware that he was being watched from the darkness from a pair of cold optics.

* * *

Orion returned Hot Rod to his home where the youth curled up on his berth and fell into recharge. He had to ask Dion to pick up his supply of Energon, knowing that leaving Hot Rod alone would scare him. After a while Dion arrived and peeped into Hot Rod's room to see the poor thing trying to recharge in peace. Orion sighed as he took a seat near a large window, Dion joining him.

'He won't tell me what's happened.' sighed Orion, sipping a bit of Energon from it's cube.

Dion shrugged.

'Give him time, he's just a little...well y'know...scared.'

'What did they do to him back there? What did they do to make him so afraid? Why did he trust me?' muttered Orion.

Orion looked out the window at the landscape of the city he lived in. He grew up in the city under the care of Alpha Trion along with Dion. He had been through tough times, made friends, went through relationships but for some reason he always felt like something was missing right before he broke up with Ariel. A few days later he went walking in the rain and saw a large and disturbing looking mech hassling a poor youth. He remembered how surprised he was when the youth just jumped on him and begged for help. How could he trust a stranger? Why did he help? Because it was the right thing to do but why didn't he hand him into the authorities? As Orion pondered, Dion spoke.

'I did check out some of the Supervisor's but some of them are creeps, there is couple that I think are good for the kid.'

'Mmm-mm' replied Orion.

'One of them is kinda old but I think he might be alright.'

'Mmm-mm.'

'There is this other one who is highly professional but I'm not too sure, however he does seem like a good choice.'

'Mmm-mm.'

'Orion...are you listening?'

'Mmm-mm.'

Dion smirked, his brother was deep in thought, meaning he was troubled. He patted him on the knee so he would look up, which he did with a grumpy face.

'Or he could just stay here with you!' chuckled Dion.

'You know I can't Dion, he needs a Supervisor.' argued Orion.

Dion shrugged and snickered as he leaned over to whisper something into his brother's audio's.

'You like him don't you.'

Orion said nothing but stared at his brother with serious optics. Dion wasn't playing and he stared back with his own serious optics. Finally Orion spoke.

'He's just a kid.'

'So, he's gonna be mature soon. C'mon Orion, he's the one and you know it!'

Orion stood up and glared at his brother.

'Just pick whichever Supervisor you think is best and send him over. I have no interest in him and that is final! He's only a child Dion!'

Dion smirked.

'So why did you bring him home?'

Orion suddenly growled which signaled that it was time for Dion to leave. Dion waved farewell, promising he would pick a good Supervisor, before fleeing from his brother's wrath. Orion sighed and scratched his head in frustration. The room had become silent and Orion could hear nothing...however he did hear something after tuning in his audios in the right direction. He walked into the youths room to find him wide awake and sobbing on his berth. Orion groaned, he had heard the whole thing. He walked over and sat on the berth, the youth still curled up and crying. Orion rested and hand on Hot Rod's shoulder and the youth flinched.

'I didn't mean what I said. Dion has a way bring the worst of me out sometimes.'

Hot Rod shook his head.

'It's not that.' he sobbed.

Orion tilted his head in confusion.

'What is it then?'

Hot Rod stopped trembling and tried to sit up, tears still pouring out of his optics.

'I-I used to think that I could take on the world, like I was the tough guy, the one who didn't care what other people thought of me. But I'm still just a kid, I know nothing about the world, I'm a waste of people's time...I'm a mistake.'

The youth had given in. He used to not care if he was a mistake but he clearly was. The SRFC didn't want him, his Supervisor didn't want him and Orion didn't have time for him. Hot Rod was suddenly surprised when Orion gripped his arms and forced him to look up at him, a serious and almost angered look in his optics.

'Now listen here Hot Rod, you are NOT a mistake! You are not a waste of any one's time. You have a reason to exist like everyone else on this planet. I know you will have a great future but I'm not the one meant to guide you. You need someone to teach you about the world and beyond it and I'm not the one for that. Just because you think everyone treats you like a mistake doesn't mean you are! You are who you choose to be! Understand!?'

Hot Rod chocked back a sob and nodded, allowing the older mech to embrace him in a gentle hug. It was a little harsh but what Orion said made him feel better, made him feel stronger. Hot Rod sighed as he fell back into recharge on Orion's warm chest.

* * *

It had been a few days after the incident and Hot Rod began to fear going back outside. He gripped Orion's arms when he had to go to work and stayed with Orion's view as he worked. Every time they went here and there, Hot Rod kept a good look out for any sign of the Care-Takers. Orion had promised him nothing will happen but the youth was still afraid that either Skilles or Bolts would jump out and grab him. As time passed Hot Rod became even more paranoid and eventually begged Orion to stay home. Orion couldn't miss work but he saw the fear in Hot Rod's optics and asked another friend to cover for him as he looked after the terrified youth. Whatever happened to Hot Rod that day it scared him big time. However the youth wasn't ready to talk about it and tried to change the subject when Orion asked. One day Orion got a call from his brother who told him he finally found a perfect Supervisor.

'Dion says he a nice chap, very professional. He'll take good care of you.' informed Orion with a gentle smile.

Hot Rod tried to smile but truthfully he didn't want to leave. He felt so safe with Orion the he did with any other mech but he didn't want to cause any further trouble to the older mech. When the day finally arrived Orion informed him that he had to go to work, Dion would be around with the Supervisor soon. As Orion packed his things Hot Rod tried to find the right words to thank him.

'O-Orion...thank you...for everything...everything you have done for me.' whimpered the youth, on the verge of tears.

He didn't want to go. It was only a small number of days but every moment with Orion felt like a dream come true. It was like paradise with the older mech and the very thought of leaving him hurt. Orion smirked as he saw a few loose tears pour out of Hot Rod's optics and he walked over giving him a small hug.

'Don't worry, you'll be old enough soon and I'm not going anywhere. Alright? You just have to stay strong for a little while.'

Hot Rod nodded as Orion gave him a gentle smile and headed for the door, smiling and waving before he left. Hot Rod kept that smile in his mind as the older mech walked out the door. It was just him now, in that place he called home for the past few days. Soon someone else would take him to a new place, someone he would have to try and trust. If Dion picked him he must be decent, pondered the youth. As time past the youth got bored waiting and sat down until the communicator went off, making Hot Rod jump. He picked it up and heard Orion's voice.

'Hey, you still there?'

Hot Rod smiled a little. He had called to make sure he was still alright.

'Yeah I am. H-how's work?' he squeaked, hoping to start a conversation.

Orion chuckled from the other end.

'It's alright I suppose. A lot of people are asking for you back here. They want to know if you're alright.'

Hot Rod smiled again and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door making Hot Rod jump. It must of been Dion with the Supervisor.

'Dion's here!' he yelped down the communicator.

'Alright, you take care now. You can visit me and my brother anytime you want. Stay strong.'

Hot Rod felt that strange feeling inside when Orion said those words. You can visit me anytime you want, it sounded so very nice and sweet. It sounded like someone cared. After bidding farewell to Orion on the communicator he put it down and walked over to the door. Taking in a deep breath, he opened it expecting to see Dion with a Supervisor. What he saw almost made him scream.

'Hello Hot Rod.' chuckled Skilles, Bolts and Lockus standing behind him with evil smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forever Yours part 5**

_Warning, bit of violence and mature scenes in this fic and poor little Hot Rod comes to terms with his feelings _

* * *

Orion threw the remander of his files onto his finished pile and sighed. He felt misrable for some reason and was trying to ignore what the reason could be. Ever since he met Hot Rod he felt like a part of him that was missing had come to him at last. The youth seemed to be always cheerful and energetic before the day he suddenly ran off from the cue. His smile was so warm and his optics were bright, it made the mech wish he could stay with him for a while. But Orion had to face the fact that he wasn't the right person to rasie the youth, Hot Rod needed a Supervisor. He was probaley off with his new Supervisor right now, it was only a few moments ago he called him up to hear that Dion had arrived. Orion sighed again, it would be a long time before Hot Rod was old enough to visit him, apparently his new Supervisor lived on the other side of Cybertron. As Orion moped in misery his brother suddenly showed up, looking angered and frustrated. Orion noticed and was slightly concerned.

'Is something the matter Dion?' he asked.

Dion grumbled as he took a seat.

'I go through all that trouble to get a Supervisor to visit and he suddenly calls it off, thinking he's too good for our kid! I'm telling you, the Cybertronian's they build these days!' snarled Dion, very angry.

Orion blinked in confusion.

'You mean you never returned to my place to see Hot Rod?' he stuttered.

Dion looked up confused.

'No. Never went there. I just got back after having one heck of an arguement with that damm machine!' replied Dion.

Orion suddenly got a rather nasty feeling in his mainframe.

* * *

Hot Rod kicked, yelled and struggled as the Care-Takers dragged him down the quiet ally way to avoid a rukus with the public. They grabbed him the moment he tried to shut the door on them and kept a tight hold on him as he struggled to get free. Hot Rod was terrified as he was dragged futher and futher away from the haven he had called home and he continued to scream and shout. Bolts snarled and slapped him round the head as the youth's cries got louder.

'Shut the slag up you lousy mistake!' he snarled as he suddenly threw the youth into a pile of scrap inside an old warehouse.

Hot Rod whimpered in pain and tried to get back up when Lockus kicked him in the chest. He groaned in pain and looked up as the three Care-Takers stared down at him with evil optics. Skilles lowered himself until he was just above the trembling youth and snickered.

'So Hot Rod, thought you were going to get a happy ending? You forget that mistakes don't get happy endings, they don't deserve it!'

Hot Rod felt a blow to the head when Bolts kicked him and tried not to scream out. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of hearing him scraem. Instead he glared at Skilles, which made him chukle again.

'Trying to be a tough guy Hot Rod? Maybe I should remind you what happens to those who think they're tough when they are really weaklings.'

Skilles lundges forward, intending to force himself on the youth. Hot Rod reacted by sending a powerful kick up across the Care-Takers face. Skilles fell back and cried out in pain as the blow from Hot Rod had knocked his Phermone Sensor off along with some of his metalic skin, reveling his exo-skeleton underneath. Bolts and Lockus gasped while Hot Rod tried to escape, however Skilles was now truely angered and he grabbed the youth, clutching his throat. Hot Rod gasped and tried to kick away but his legs and arms were restained by the other two Care-Takers. Lockus holding his legs, Bolts pinning his arms. The youth found himself staring at a deformed face of the Care-Taker Skilles, his optics filled with rage. He suddenly sent an evil smirk at the youth.

'It's such a shame Hot Rod. As soon as we return to the SRFC I'm gonna have to report to the Authorities about that mech who kidnapped you.'

It took a moment for the youth to figure out what he was talking about and when he did his optics widened with horror. Skilles was going to frame Orion for his runaway the moment they return by infroming their bosses that he was atcully kidnapped. Even though Hot Rod was still so very young he knew the consequense of committing such an act.

'You can't! You have no proof!' he screamed.

Skilles smirked again.

'Don't I? He attacked me when we tried to save you, I have Bolts and Lockus here to back me up, they won't believe some lousy Warehouse Worker.' he sneered.

Hot Rod's optics were now filled with fear as Skilles continued.

'Yes that's right, I dug up some information on this Orion Pax. Such a shame too, kidnapping a youth like yourself is garentined to send him on a one-way ticket to the smelting pools!'

'NO!' wailed Hot Rod trying to free himself.

Skilles chukled as the youth began to cry and choke on his tears. The very thought of Orion getting excucuted was a nightmare for the youth. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair, it was all wrong. A world without Orion wasn't a world at all. Skilles leaned in futher and whispered into his audio's.

'Of cousre I might forget this ever happened...if you submit to us like the mistake you are!'

Hot Rod stopped himself from shaking and looked back at Skilles, horrified and in pain. If he didn't do what he was told Orion would suffer, if he did he'd be in for a world of hurt. Skilles waited for an answer as the poor youth wepted. Hot Rod didn't want Orion to suffer because of him, he had done so much for him. That strange but kind mech took care of him without question and treated him like an equal, like a friend...like the way Hot Rod wanted to be treated. He had grown so very fond of Orion Pax and didn't want him to suffer in his name any longer. Orion deserved better. He made a small sob as he nodded, agreeing to submit to the Care-Taker. Skilles smirked and bent down to crush his lips against the youth's, his glossa invading his mouth. Hot Rod didn't struggle and switched off his optics as Skilles continued his forceful kiss, his silent tears running down his face. Hot Rod tried not to wail as he felt his legs being forced apart by Lockus and his cod piece ripped off. He tried to stare at the heavens but Skilles blocked his view as he brusied the youth's tender lips with his cruel kiss and beyond him Bolts just stared down at him, smiling with cold optics. Hot Rod gripped whatever he could as he felt a sudden jolt of energy painfully rushing through his body and he made a small moan of pain. He heard the Care-Takers laughing as his Spark was once again forced to bond with theirs. He tried not to choke on his tears but it was so painful, so wrong. Skilles finally broke the kiss and watched in pleasure as Hot Rod tried not to scream, instead he was making small and pitiful whines everytime Lockus sent a shock of his Spark energy within him. He then bent down and whispered something into his audio's.

'You're a pitiful slagging mistake...aren't you?'

To the Care-Takers suprise Hot Rod shook his head, his face still filled with pain and optics still filled with tears. He tried to say something but the Spark bonding was causing his basic funtions to malfunction.

'...No...I'm...not...you...reject...' he gasped.

Skilles snarled and slapped the youth, standing up and almost smashed his foot into the youth's face. He kepted his foot shoved into the youth's face and snickered as Hot Rod continued to resist screaming in pain. Hot Rod just tried his best to stay strong, to not give in to their taunts. He would melt away in a smelting pit online if it meant he could keep Orion safe but he wasn't going to stand for their name calling any longer. He promised Orion he would stay strong. Skilles snarled as he slowly pushed down harder on the youths face. Hot Rod switched his optics off again and tried to think of being somewhere else, anywhere but here. Then to Hot Rod's suprise he heard Lockus cry out and the youth felt him being forced off him and his Bonding wires retracted from his ports. He then heard the sound of metal bashing metal and Louckus suddenly screaming in pain. Then he felt Skilles remove his foot from his face and heard him cry out in anger, the sound of metal bashing metal getting louder. Hot Rod switched one optic on and looked up cautiosly to see Bolts looking away from him in shock, his face filled with horror. Hot Rod switched both of his optics on and followed the Care-Takers optics to see something that made him gasp. Lockus was on the floor, cowering and trying to get away, his left arm was partly torn off and both his optics cracked. His body was dented in several places and he looked like he had just been thrown into a smelter. His attacker made Hot Rod feel both releifed but al little afraid. Orion Pax was smashing his fists into the Care-takers back, his optics filled with rage, his face had the exprssion of a mad machine. Skilles was trying to force him off Lockus but Orion reacted by sending a powerful punch around his face, almost twisting the Care-Takers neck. Then Orion focused his attention on Skilles, after Lockus was crying out in pain, trying to despretly crawl away. Skilles tried to crawl away as Orion strode over towards him.

'Bolts you twit, get over here!' he yelled, before Orion smacked him one in the chest.

Bolts forgot about Hot Rod and rushed over to aid his fellow Care-Takers. Hot Rod sat up slightly, almost horrified to see Orion act like this. The moment Bolts tried to attack him, Orion smacked him so hard across the face, it twisted all the way round. Then to the youth's horror he tore off Bolt's arm and kicked him until he was nothing but a cowering mech, trying to get away. Then Orion began to beat Skilles with the torn limb, the Care-Taker screaming everytime it came down on him. Hot Rod was shocked, this wasn't his Orion. Hot Rod began to choke on his tears, he had done this, he had turned Orion Pax into a monster, this was his fault.

'Stop...please stop!' he tried to call out.

Orion didn't hear him and he continued to attack Skilles, the Care-Taker's screams getting dangerously low as they became pitiful whimpers. Hot Rod forced himself onto his feet and ran forward, grabbing Orion's arm before it could send another brutal attack. Orion snapped his head round to see the youth clutching his arm, tears pouring out of his optics.

'Please...I don't want you...to be like this...because of me...' he wailed.

Orion stopped and forced himself to calm down as the youth cried. he didn't mean to take it this far but when he tracked Hot Rod down by following his energy signiture and found him at the mercy of these disgusting machines he lost it. He didn't mean to scrae Hot Rod. He looked down at Skilles who looked like he was now ready to be tossed onto a scrap pile and snarled.

'You ever come near him again and I will tear you limb from limb...understand?' he growled.

Skilles managed to nod before trying to drag himself away from the mech. Bolts and Lockus managed to get away, leaving the wounded Skilles to return alone. They wouldn't last a second on the dangerous streets, someone was bound to attack them for spare parts in their weakened state. Orion waited till they were gone until he heard nothing but the sound of Hot Rod sobbing on his arm. The youth had refused to let go in fear that Orion would go berserk again but Orion slowly managed to release his arm and pull the youth into an embrace. The youth continued to cry as the older mech tried to shush him with soothing words, saying things like it was going to be alright and not to worry. Hot Rod didn't know what happen next when the world suddenly went dark.

* * *

Hot Rod flickered his optics back on to find everything blurry. He felt strange for some reason, like he was floating on air. After he managed to get his optics back online he was shocked to find himself in Orion's arms, the older mech carrying him like a Sparkling. Orion was carrying back to tto his place and began to carry him when he blacked out. The older mech's face was stern and serious, almost scary. Was he angered or even mad? Hot Rod was too low on Energon but he tried to say something, hoping that Orion would hear him.

'Orion, you don't hate me...do you?'

He wasn't sure if Orion had heard him but Hot Rod could get his answer he felt himself falling into another deep recharge and the world turning black once more.

When Dion found out what happened he suddenly went into a fit of rage, then he started blaming himself until Orion had to calm him down. The moment he walked through the door with the uncoiuosu youth Dion began to panic. Orion said nothing until he placed the youth back down on the recharge berth, attaching Energon cables to his ports. After he made sure the youth was safe he sat down with his brother and explianed what happened inculding the ugly parts. Dion didn't blame him, he would of done the same thing but Orion was now concerned that the youth was now scared of him, he had never acted so violent before. Dion didn't think so.

'He's still young Orion. He's a little shaky but just give him time.'

'Easy for you to say, you didn't nearly kill three Care-Takers infront of a young one.' snapped Orion.

Orion calmed himself and sighed, staring at the room where he could just make out the youth still in recharge. He didn't mean to scare him, he was just trying to protect him. The youth he found in the streets, the youth he had grown rather found of was now afraid of him. Dion scrathed his head.

'So are the plans to find him a Supervisor scrapped?'

Orion shook his head.

'No, we will find him a good Supervisor, one that I will meet myself. He deserves to be raised by a decent Supervisor who will teach him about our world and beyond it. I...I cannt look after him, I have thought about it but...how can I raise him after that?'

Dion sighed as he headed for the door. There was still one Supervisor who was willing to take the job meaning that Hot Rod would be gone sooner than he could imagine. Right now his brother needed alone time and he bidded him goodnight before shutting the door. Orion sat in the darkness of his home for a while before getting up and heading to his own room for a deep recharge, cheaking in on Hot Rod before retiring. He laid on his berth and stared at the ceiling, wondering what to do when the youth woke up. Act normal and pretend it didn't happen? That wasn't going to work. Time passed a lot quicker as Orion contiued to think of what to do. as he was about to slip into recharge he heard gentle footfalls approching him. He sat up and scanned the room and made out the form of Hot Rod standing at the edge of his berth, his optics wide but tired and his whole frame shaking with fear. Orion blinked in confusiuon.

Hot Rod, what is it? What's wrong?' he asked.

Hot Rod was silent for a while before he managed to say some quivering words.

'Can...can I stay with...with you? Tonight? Please...?' he pleaded.

Orion was a little suprised at the sudden request before he smiled gently and offered the youth a place on his berth, shifting so there was enough room. Hot Rod scrambled on and Orion was suprised when he suddenly clutched onto him, refusing to let go. Was he still afarid or was it something else? Orion smirked as Hot Rod looked up at him with his young optics. The youth was too scared to stay in a room by him self, the moment Hot Rod woke up he began to fear the darkness around him. Hot Rod had to think twice before he built up the courage to walk into Orion's room but he was glad when Orion allowed him to stay. The youth clutched the older mech's arm and sighed with relief as Orion stroked his head. He looked up at Orion whose gentle blue optics watched over him until they gve in to the recharge he needed. Hot Rod continued to watch the sleeping Orion Pax and sighed. He had been thinking a lot for a while, trying to figure out what Orion meant to him. Was it a bond like a brother or a father and son? Was it friendship? Was it something more? After Hot Rod managed to gather these feelings up and sort them out he found only one logical solution. He knew he was too young to understand this but there was no other reason why he shouldn't think like this. As Orion slepted Hot Rod whispered something in the darkness before falling into recharge.

'...I...I...I love you Orion...'


	6. Chapter 6

**Forever Yours Part 6**

Hot Rod clutched the small gift that Dion gave him before he departed to get the Supervisor who agreed to take care of him. Orion had stayed in, determined to remain with the youth until the Supervisor showed up, he didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. Although Hot Rod was greatly pleased that he was sitting next to him it still made the whole thing harder. He had grown to realize that his feelings for the mech were pure and deep, he had grown to love him. Not in the way a brother would love a brother or a parent to a child but as another mech, he loved him and was trying not to cry at the thought of being taken away from him. The night before Orion and Dion had a small party for him to cheer him up and he remembered the sweet moment and the funny ones when Dion suddenly got a little to drunk when he drowned himself in twenty cubes of Energon. he remembered laughing when Orion began to shout at him.

'Stop trying to set a bad example you stupid twit!' snapped Orion.

'S-stop shouting Orion, you're m-making the walls move.' groaned Dion.

He remembered crying when he thought about leaving them and he remembered how warm he felt when Orion carried him to his room. When morning came he tried his best not to cry in front of Orion who woke him up from recharge. Orion had bought him something but said it was a surprise, trying to get the youth excited, trying to cheer him up. Although Hot Rod was trying it was still so very hard. Dion had bought him something to but had begged him not to open it till he returned. The youth just sat there waiting with Orion, who was sitting next to him, both waiting for the Supervisor. Hot Rod couldn't resist leaning next to him until he could hear the older mech's Spark pulsing. Time dragged on and then Orion detected his brother and another Cybertronian approaching the door. He stood up and help Hot Rod up, smiling gently.

'It's time Hot Rod.' he said, walking over to his desk and pulling out a small parcel from a drawer.

Hot Rod watched as Orion walked over and placed it in his hand, the older mech smiling gently.

'Open it when you get to yor new home OK?' he asked, with a grin.

Hot Rod nodded and tried not to cry as Orion walked over to open the door. He watched as Dion walked in escorting an older and ancient mech in their home. He looked round the room till he spotted Hot Rod.

'So this is the lad I'm looking after huh?' he chuckled.

'Yep, this here is Hot Rod, a little ball of energy but is as sweet as a Cybetronian kitten.' answered Dion.

The older mech shrugged and walked over, raising a hand up to Hot Rod. Hot Rod was a little nervous as the ancient mech smiled down at him.

'The name's Kup, don't worry lad I don't bite.'

Hot Rod smirked a little as he shook Kup's hand. Dion walked over and gripped hot rod on the shoulder, grinning as if he was trying to keep the youth happy.

'So you're gonna open my present?' he asked, pleading like a child and excited.

Hot Rod chuckled as he opened the box Dion had given him earlier. Looking inside he was greatly confused to see a piece of metal, nothing special. Orion slapped his head as Dion laughed while Kup looked a little confused.

'What is it?' asked Hot Rod, still confused.

Dion leaned in to whisper.

'It's one of Orion's spare parts.' he snickered.

Hot Rod blushed as Dion snickered, a little disappointed when Orion snatched it out of the youth's hand. He glared at Dion who just smirked.

'I was looking for that.' snarled the older mech.

Dion shrugged as Orion packed it away. the youth sighed as he watched the brothers argue, he was going to miss this. Kup placed an arm on his shoulder and smiled.

'Ready to go lad?' he asked in a gruff voice.

'Could you just give me a sec?' he pleaded.

Kup nodded and walked out the door as Hot Rod began his painful good byes. The brothers smiled as Hot Rod tried to get the right words out. The youth had tears in his optics as he looked up at Dion.

'Thanks for being there Dion. You really are an awesome guy.'

Dion flushed and he chuckled, giving Hot Rod a playful slap to the back.

'You're a pretty awesome yourself kid!'

Hot Rod flushed and then turned his attention to Orion. Dion snuck away as Hot Rod tried to find the right words, the correct words, the words he wanted to use.

'Orion...I...I justed wanted to...thank you...for everything...everything you have done for me. You meant so much to me this past weeks and...I don't think I would ever be here today if it weren't for you...I..I...'

Hot Rod wanted to say those three special words but it was too hard. He wanted to say them so badly but he couldn't get them out. He was suddenly overcome with tears and felt the warmth as Orion dragged him into a gentle embrace. He wanted time to stop, he wanted to remain like that forever, it felt so sweet, so loving. Orion broke it off and bent down with a sad but gentle smile.

'You're gonna grow up soon. Come back when you all matured. I'll be waiting.'

Hot Rod nodded, wiping a tear away from his optic. Trying not to look back he ran out the door and into the arms of the waiting Kup, who patted his head in comfort.

'Don't worry lad, you only got 100 cycles and you'll mature. Then you can come back and see your friends.'

Hot Rod nodded and didn't dare look back as Kup escorted him away from the first home he ever had. from the first person he had ever loved. He didn't want to say good bye, he didn't want it to be any harder than it already was. he wanted to keep Orion's smiling face in his mind and keep it like that till he saw him again. After climbing into the transport he gazed at the gift Orion gave him, his curiosity killing him. He opened it and was a little surprised to find a funny metal charm attached to a chain. Hot Rod flushed as he clutched it, vowing that when he returned to Orion as a mature mech, he'd tell him, tell him that he loved him.

* * *

**Many Cycles Later...**

Hot Rod snarled as he slammed his fist into the face of the Decepticon who tried to attack him from behind. It staggered back in pain as Hot Rod delivered the final blow, killing him instantly. He glared back at another Decepticon who dared to attack him, but he yelped and ran away. Hot Rod growled.

'That's right! RUN LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE!' he yelled, firing his blaster at the fleeing mech.

It fell after getting shot in the back and it's Spark extinguished. soon there was no one but the Autobot standing. After he was sure there were no others around he sighed and made his way back to his hidden base. Following was an old friend.

'Out of all the Autobots I have never seen such a reckless act of stupidity in my whole life!'

Hot Rod sighed as he looked up at Kup, glaring at him with his ancient optics.

'Relax old timer, they're dead aren't they? It's our job to kill them.' he muttered.

'It's our job to preserve peace! That is the Autobot way!'

Hot Rod growled but didn't argue back as he and Kup made their way back to the safety of their base. the youth had matured into an adult Cybertronian but had grown up to become an Autobot soldier. Long ago, a fraction known as the Decepticons rose up and attacked the peaceful Cybertronians. Sentinel Prime fought back with his Autobot warriors until their battles consumed the planet. Soon those who weren't Decepticons became Autobots and the whole planet was now engulfed in civil war. Hot Rod grumbled as he returned to his quarters and slumped on his berth, staring at the ceiling. he was trying to supress a memory he had tried to bury for many cycles. When he had finally matured Kup agreed to take him to visit Orion Pax. He remembered how excited he was to see him again, how he planned to tell him how he felt. However it was on that day the war broke out and he was dragged away to safety. Hiding within a refugee shelter he begged to the soldiers to demand if they knew if an Orion Pax. To his horror he learned that the sector that Orion had lived in was gone, blown away, Decepticon territory. No survivors. He remembered sobbing and crying, vowing that he would kill every last Decepticon if it would take a life time. He joined the Autobots along with Kup and fought the threat on his home planet. Over time he learnt that Sentinel Prime had been killed and a new leader emerged, one that sent Decepticons running at the sound of his name. Optimus Prime. Hot Rod had never met him, he disappeared with half the Autobot troops looking for more Energon after the planet dried up of it's resources, Megatron following. After they had gone Cybertron had become quiet, deadly quiet. Only a handful of Autobots and Decepticons remained, running around the ruined cities, looking for Energon or a fight. Hot Rod remained with Kup and a handful of Autobots, who apparently found out that Optimus Prime and his team of Autobots were still alive on a planet called Earth. They also learnt that Megatron was there and stealing the Energon from the planet and sending it to Shockwave. The Autobots dared sneak into his storehouses to steal it for themselves if it meant they could stay alive. Hot Rod had gone himself once and made something out of himself when he defended the Autobots who were trying to steal what they could when they came under fire. He was known as a reckless, youthful warrior but was a great asset to the Autobot team. Hot Rod didn't care what they thought of him. He only cared about avenging Orion, his Orion, the Orion Pax he loved. As he dwelt on his thoughts someone knocked on his door.

'What do ya want!' he groaned.

The door opened and in walked in a green Autobot. He smirked down at the youth, still staring at the ceiling.

'C'mon Hot Rod, Ultra Magnus is here! He wants to meet us.'

Hot Rod sat up and glared at his friend.

'Springer, I couldn't care less if it was the great Primus himself! Leave me alone.'

Springer shook his head and dragged the Autobot off his berth. Hot Rod gave in and followed Springer out the room. Ultra Magnus was second in command of the Autobot Forces and Optimus Prime left him in charge when he went to find more Energon. He was just as brave as Optimus was and there were rumours that they were brothers. He had never seen face to face and didn't really care if he did or not. walking into the main control room he saw Kup chatting with a large White and Blue Autobot, he presumed it was Ultra Magnus. He stood to attention as Ultra Magnus walked over, saluting the Autobot Commander. Ultra Magnus grinned slightly and held out his hand to shake the youth's.

'It's been a while Hot Rod.' he chuckled.

Hot Rod appeared confused and Springer leaned in to whisper.

'You know him?'

'No...I don't think so.'

Ultra Magnus chuckled again and led the youth away so he could talk to him in private. Hot Rod was a little nervous, he had been told that Ultra Magnus was quite a serious and strict Autobot but felt unusually comfortable around him. when they were alone Ultra Magnus spoke.

'How could you forget me kid!' he almost wailed.

Hot Rod jumped back in shock.

'S-sir? I'm sorry but this is the first time I met you.'

Ultra Magnus sighed and patted the confused youth on the head. Hot Rod felt the warmth coming from his touch and it felt so familiar, like a memory from a dream. Ultra Magnus smiled gently

'I used to go by the name Dion before I became an Autobot.'

Hot Rod's jaw dropped in shock. There was some similarity to the Dion he knew in the past but he acted nothing like him. He was too serious and uptight, the Dion he knew was as childish as he was. Ultra Magnus smirked a little and lead him down the hallway to continue their talk.

'The war changes people Hot Rod. even you have change, you have mature over the cycles. I had to have my whole body rebuilt after they found me and I had to change. I had to fight to bring back the peace we all wish for. I hate to admit it but I starting to sound like my brother.'

Ultra Magnus chuckled at the comment but Hot Rod remained silent. How could he laugh at his late brother? How could he? Hot rod felt a tear escape from his optic and he tried to wipe it away before Ultra Magnus spotted it. However he already did and looked down with concern.

'What's wrong Hot Rod?' he asked with a concern tone.

Hot Rod tried to fight back the urge to cry but it was so very hard when he thought of Orion, dead. Never to smile again, never to gaze at him with his gentle blue optics. The first mech he had ever loved gone forever. Ultra Magnus offered him a seat to calm him down.

'What is it?' he asked again.

'I-I'm sorry Ultra Magnus...about your brother..about everything. If it weren't for these stupid Decepticons he'd still be here.' sobbed the youth.

Ultra Magnus sighed and patted Hot Rod on the shoulders.

'I know, I know. I told him that going to look for more Energon was a big mistake but would he listen to me? No, he had to board that stupid Ark and...'

'W-wait...what?' stammered Hot Rod, looking up completely confused.

Ultra Magnus smirked.

'I don't blame you getting upset. While I'm up here doing his job he's down on Earth trying to get us some more Energon. i understand that we need and all but I wish he would call me often.' he chuckled.

Hot Rod's optics widened with shock.

'H-he's on Earth? Right now?'

Ultra Magnus nodded.

'I talked to him this morning and he's trying his best to bring peace to Cybertron and Earth. Making my job a whole lot easier.'

Hot Rod was in shock, complete shock. Orion was alive, alive and on Earth. He suddenly felt a warmth spread through him at the very thought of meeting him, after all these cycles. He snapped his head up at Ultra Magnus.

'Ultra Magnus, I mean sir! Let me go to Earth! Let me go and help the Autobots.'

Ultra Magnus sighed and shook his head.

'I'm not too sure that's a good idea Hot Rod.' he sighed.

'Please, you have to let me go!' wailed Hot Rod, clutching Ultra Magnus' hand.

Ultra Magnus sighed as the youth looked at him with his pleading optics. How could he refuse that face, but was it a good idea? The war had changed his brother, changed him a way that might upset the youth. However it might help both him and Hot Rod to recover. Plus on a bonus side he would get to gloat about to him later.

'Well...they do need some help down there. I'll let you go one one condition.'

'Name it!' yelped the youth, his excitment to see Orion again was already making him smile.

* * *

Hot Rod grumbled as Kup began to complain about his new mission. Springer on the other hand was excited and he even brought Arcee, his girlfriend, along for the ride. Hot Rod tried to suppress a growl as Kup complained and Springer and Arcee were sweet talking each other right behind him. Ultra Magnus said he could go to Earth as long as he went with a team, going to Earth alone was a huge risk, especially since they were going in a transporter. After jumping into a Space warp Kup had informed him that they would arrive on Earth within a matter of minutes. as Hot Rod waited to emerge from out of the Warp he began to think on what he should do or even say. Should he just run into his arms? scream to him that he loved him? Pounce on him like a child and try and make him guess who he was? As he thought about it he also couldn't wait to see his optic, hes gentle blue optics and that kind smile he had grown so fond of. As he began to day dream Kup nudged him.

'We're here.'

Hot Rod looked out the window to see a large green and blue planet right infront of him. the crew members gasped at it's beauty.

'It's beautiful!' gasped Arcee.

'Not as beautiful as you.' snickered Springer.

'Would you two knock it off already!' wailed Hot Rod.

Kup prepared the ship as he entered the atmosphere and tried to make contact with the Autobot base on Earth. Hot Rod sat close, hoping to hear Orion's voice.

'This is Autobot Kup, repeat Autobot Kup. Any Autobots down there?'

there was silence for a while until they heard a voice, to Hot Rod's disappointment it wasn't Orion's.

'This is Prowl, second in command of the Autobot base on earth, who is this and what the slag are you doing here?'

Hot Rod winced, Ultra Magnus had told him that the Earth's second-in-command was very strict and could be a bit of a jerk at times. Kup continued talking to this Prowl.

'We were sent here by Ultra Magnus to assist you on Earth. There's four of us, all Autobots.'

Hot Rod heard Prowl sigh before he continued.

'I've programmed your ship to land at these coordinates, we'll be there to pick you up shortly. Welcome to Earth.'

Hot Rod wasn't too disappointed when Kup switched off the radio, it just meant he could look forward to seeing Orion rather than hear him. As the ship began to land he stroked the charm Orion had made him many cycles ago. as they got lower he heard strange noises as if tiny stones were smacking themselves against the ship. Looking out the window he was surprised to see rain. Ever since the war began there was hardly any rain on Cybertron. The rain reminded him of the first time he met Orion, when he saved him from that street thug. the other Autobots looked out not too impressed.

'I'm gonna rust.' moaned Springer as the ship finally landed on the organic surface.

Hot Rod jumped off his seat and bolted for the exit, Kup growling in anger.

'What have I told you about jumping in to places like this!' he snapped.

Hot Rod ignored and opened the door and leaped out into the falling water. It felt different from the rain he had felt back on Cybertron, softer and purer. He looked up to the heavens to see many droplets of rain, falling onto his optics. It felt so nice, this planet felt so different, it felt so strange and yet...gentle. Arcee and Springer nervously walked out the ship and looked round.

'It's completely organic!' gasped the femme, looking around in awe.

'It looks really weird.' muttered Springer.

as The young Autobots looked round Kup suddenly appeared at the ship's exit, panic on his face.

'Get back on board! NOW!' he barked.

Before Hot Rod could ask why he was suddenly surrounded by blaster fire. Arcee shrieked and pulled out her blaster's pointing them to the sky. Springer did the same.

'Decepticons!' he wailed as he fired at the incoming jets.

Hot Rod cursed himself as he pulled out his blasters. He had forgotten that it wasn't just Autobots who lived on this planet. He fired at the jest who transformed in mid air to revel Seekers who fired down at the Autobots. Arcee and Springer dashed back to the ship, Springer looking back at Hot Rod who was still trying to fight them off.

'Hot Rod get back here!' he wailed.

Hot Rod knew his odds of defeating these Decepticons weren't good and he tried to get away but he suddenly felt a powerful blast hit him on the back. He cried out in pain and fell forward, the rain falling harder and getting thicker. He could hear Arcee and Springer call out to him but he couldn't move. He then heard footsteps approach him and groaned in pain when someone stamped on his wounded back.

'Well, well...what have we here?' came a dark and cruel voice.

Hot Rod glanced up and gasped. He was rather hard to make out because of the rain but he could make out the red optics and the cold metallic body with a Fusion cannon pointing at his head. Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons sneered down at him.

'Prime must be desprete if he's recruting little brats!' he sneered, stamping down on Hot Rod's back again.

Hot Rod snarled in pain but refused to cry out. He heard the hum of the Fusion Cannon as it began to power up and the Decepticon leader laugh out.

'Such a shame you won't live out the rest of you Spark life.' he snickered.

Hot rod gripped what ever he could as he braced himself for a quick death. He didn't want to die, not yet, not until after he met Orion again. However he couldn't get away and even if he manage to scramble to his feet he wouldn't get back to the safety of the ship. He switched off his optics and waited for the blast.

'GET AWAY FROM HIM MEGATRON!' came a cry and Hot Rod switched his optics back on after he heard a blast and Megatron crying out as he fell off the youth.

Hot Rod was in shock after hearing that voice. That voice, he knew that voice. He tried to look up but it was very hard, the blast to his back had damaged his relays and he couldn't budge. All he could do was listen.

'It's the Autobots!' came a shrill voice.

'There are too many! We have to retreat!' came the voice of Megatron.

Soon Hot Rod heard the sound of jets and the thunder of their engines fading. Hot Rod groaned as he tried to get up but he was low on Energon and too tired to move. He heard voices left and right but didn't recognize any of them.

'Who's the kid?'

'Is he alright?'

'Yo Ratchet, we need you over here man!'

'That's all we need, another brat running round the base.'

'You gotta name kid?'

Hot Rod tried to talk but suddenly froze when he heard another voice. One that he knew.

'Are you alright?'

He then felt someone hoist him up and round until he was staring at the heavens again. He was also staring into what looked like a hundred blue optics staring down at him. It was too hard to make out who they belonged to, his vision was blurred and the rain so very thick. However he could make out the optics of the one holding him in his strong arms. So gentle, so kind, the optics he saw a long time ago in the rain. He raised a hand to touch the face of the one holding him and gasped when he tried to talk.

'Orion...?' he managed to get out before everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Forever Yours Part 7**

Hot Rod sat up and gasped in horror after a terrifying dream, one where he saw Orion melt away in his arms. In a panic he looked around to find himself in a med bay filled with monitors and tools. He sighed with relief, it was just a dream and he was safe, he recognized the Autobot technology. he laid back and tried to relax, thankful that some Autobots showed up to save them after the Decepticon attack. Then he sat up again in shock. He saw Orion, he heard him talk and saw his optics in the rain. Those gentle blue optics that made him smile every time he thought of them. It was him and he was here, there was no mistake about that. He tried to hop off the berth but suddenly heard voices from the other end of the room. Looking around he saw in the corner a tall, white Autobot with grey horns and red crosses on his arms. He was flipping through files and talking to another Autobot whose head fins lit up when he spoke. Hot Rod looked round confused and winced when he leaned forward as the pain in his back hurt like slag. His pain went unnoticed as the two Autobots spun round to see the youth was wide awake and they both sighed. They walked over and looked down at him.

'Finally awake?' muttered the white Autobot, as he forced the youth to lean forward so he could examine his back.

'Hey watch it you old scrap-pile!' snapped Hot Rod as his back began to sting.

The Autobot with the head fins chuckled as the white Autobot grumbled at the youth's comment.

'Old scrap pile, that's a first for you Ratchet.' he chuckled.

The white Autobot named Ratchet released his hold on the youth and glared at him, making the youth feel uneasy. He then stood up and, literally, shoved the youth off the berth. Hot Rod cried out as he hit the floor and glared at the Autobots.

'What's the big idea!' he snapped.

Ratchet glared at him.

'You're healthy now scat. C'mon Wheeljack, I need a break.'

'Right behind ya.'

Hot Rod watched in shock as they left him, heading towards the door. Then he jumped to his feet and ran after them, remembering why he had come here in the first place.

'W-wait, hey you guys! Listen do you know a-'

The Autobot, named Wheeljack raised a hand to silence him.

'Not now kid, Optimus Prime wanted to see you after you recovered. Prowl here is going to escort you.' replied Wheeljack.

Hot Rod spun round to see a rather scary and strict looking Autobot glare down at him, the one who sounded gruff and mean over the radio back on the ship. He grabbed Hot Rod by the arm and dragged him away. Ratchet chuckled as the youth yelped but Wheeljack sighed.

'Be nice to him Prowl, he's just a kid!' he cried.

Prowl sighed and glared down at the youth. Hot Rod glared back, showing that he was tough, and that earned him another scary glare from the Autobot.

'Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you're in you little-'

He was cut short when another Autobot pounced on his back, wearing a visor and had a cheeky grin on his face. Prowl snarled as he tried to wrestle the Autobot off.

'Jazz! Not now!' he yelled.

'C'mon man, go easy on the kid!' snickered Jazz, finally hopping off the strict Autobot.

Prowl glared at Jazz who just snickered as he patted Hot Rod on the head. Hot Rod just blinked in confusion, were all these Autobots crazy? Or had he finally lost it? Jazz just snickered as he told Prowl off for being too mean while Prowl told him off for interfering. Hot Rod snuck away from the pair and tried to locate Kup and the others, or better yet, Orion. Looking around he saw many Autobots, big and small and wondered if Orion was among them. He saw a grumpy red one snapping at a pair of identical Autobots, one red the other yellow.

'If I told you two time and time again...STOP STEALING MY ENERGON CUBES!' howled the old machine.

'It was Sunny's idea Ironhide!' wailed the red one.

'No it was your idea Sideswipe!' snapped the Yellow one.

As the bots quarreled Hot Rod approached them, hoping they could help. The old red one, named Ironhide, spotted him and grumbled.

'So you're finally up...what did Prime have to say?' he growled.

Hot Rod braced up.

'I...er...haven't seen him yet.' he muttered.

Ironhide looked confused and looked up to see a very angry Prowl approach them with Jazz at his heels. Hot Rod spun round and yelped as he now saw a very dangerous looking Autobot come after him. He guessed that running away from him wasn't a good idea, it seemed to tick him off for some reason. The Yellow Autobot, called Sunstreaker, leaned in to give advice.

'I suggest you run.' he snickered.

That was what Hot Rod did, he bolted from the group of mad Autobots and ran down the hallways, dodging and ducking as Prowl tried to grab him. Jazz was following, excited about the chase as were the twin Autobots. Prowl growled as Hot Rod gained ground.

'I'm gonna throw you in the cells when I'm done with you!' he yelled.

Hot Rod yelped and ran, smacking into something. He didn't know what it was but he suddenly heard the Autobots behind him gasp and their running had ceased. Hot Rod then felt a pair of large hands rest on his shoulders and he glanced up, gasping at what he saw. He was looking at a very tall red and blue Autobot, half his face was hidden behind a mask and the Autobot Insignia bearing on his left shoulder. He looked down at Hot Rod before looking at the Autobots behind him, his optics look old and unimpressed. The youth didn't know who he was but he felt rather comfortable around him for some strange reason. Then all of a sudden Kup appeared and gaped at what he saw.

'Hot Rod! You can't just run off to Prime to sovle your problems!' He snapped.

Hot Rod looked up in shock. This guy was Optimus Prime? The leader of the Autobots? The one that scared Megatron? Optimus looked at Kup and then back at Prowl before speacking, sounding very tired.

'Prowl would care to explain why I have an infant running around my base?'

Hot Rod flinched at the remark, infant? Him? Hot Rod began to think that this guy was a jerk and not the nice guy every said he was. Kup slapped his face into his hands as Hot Rod began to snap back at the Autobot leader.

'Hey I'm old enough to kick Megatron's tail fenders!' he snapped.

Optimus glared down at him.

'Oh really? You jump out of your vessel without checking your surroundings and almost got yourself killed while trying to play hero! Then Megatron manged to crush your tail fenders...I think I made my point.'

Hot Rod was at loss for words as the Autobots behind him chuckle at his defeat. This Optimus Prime certainly wasn't very...sporting or fun. He just seemed so uptight and serious...too serious. Prowl stepped forward, apologizing to Prime and knocking the youth on the head. Kup did the same.

'Give me a break, jeez you all are a bunch of push overs!' wailed the youth as he massaged his head.

Optimus sighed and walked off, Kup following.

'Prowl, when the others are ready send to my office.'

Prowl saluted and began to drag the youth away. Hot Rod grumbled as he was forced into a room where he saw a few other Autobots chatting with Springer and Arcee. They seemed to be enjoying themselves but Hot Rod couldn't care less. he began looking round the room, trying to find Orion, or at least someone who knew him. As he searched one of the Autobots, who looked even bigger than Prime and looked very buff stared down at him. Hot Rod looked up at him and tried to form an uneasy smile.

'H-hey big guy...do you know an Orion Pax?'

The large Autobot growled.

'Me Grimlock not know who you talk about!' he roared.

Hot Rod jumped back in shock and a few Autobots chuckled at the frightened youth. Another Autobot stepped forward, trying to calm the one called Grimlock down.

'Easy Grimlock, he was just asking you a question.'

Grimlock snorted and stomped off to do something that would keep him entertained. The Autobot, who saved him, looked over at Hot Rod and grinned slightly as Hot Rod tried to figure out what every one's problem was.

'Don't worry about Grimlock, he's just a bit grumpy when people talk to him. Name's Bluestreak.'

Hot Rod sighed and suddenly got a little angry. He just wanted to find Orion already, these Autobot's were driving him nuts. He looked up at Bluestreak who grinned back.

'Listen dude, I just need to know...do you know Orion Pax?' he almost begged, he had enough.

Bluestreak tilted his head in confusion.

'Who?'

Hot Rod growled, starting to get angry.

'I said Orion. Pax. Do you know him or not!?'

Bluestreak appeared confused and he shrugged. He saw that it wasn't pleasing the youth and he looked over at another Autobot with a red face and blue body.

'Tracks, you know any Orion Pax?' he asked.

Tracks shrugged.

'First time I heard that one.' he muttered.

Hot Rod was seriously starting to get ticked off as Bluestreak patted him on the shoulder.

'Sorry, I never heard of an Orion but I do know-'

'I COULDN'T GIVE A SLAG WHO OR WHAT YOU KNOW! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE I CAN FIND ORION PAX!' screamed Hot Rod, his voice echoing round the room.

The Autobots stopped what they were doing and looked over at Hot Rod, both annoyed and confused. Hot Rod glared back and failed to notice another Autobot from behind, picking him up. Hot Rod yelped and found himself in the arms of a gigantic Autobot, who glared at him.

'It is unwise to raise your voice in the break room, little one.' he said in a cool tone.

Hot Rod struggled to get free and an Autobot from earlier, called Jazz, chuckled as he walked over.

'Sky Fire, put him down! I think he's afraid of heights!'

Hot Rod was lowered back down and he glared at Jazz, who just smiled.

'Calm down kid, just take a few inhales of fresh air and...'

'SHUT UP YOU SLAGGIN PIECE OF METAL!' wailed the youth, smacking Jazz across the face.

Jazz stumbled back and the old red Autobot from earlier stepped up and growled at him. The youth had enough, these Autobots were driving him up the wall, teasing him, playing with him, not taking him seriously. Jazz, who had recovered, massaged his face and grumbled.

'Last time I try to cheer anyone up.' he muttered

Ironhide grumbled and glared at Hot Rod who snarled back.

'Cool your exhausts kid! Didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders!' snapped Ironhide.

Hot Rod couldn't take it any more, he came to Earth to find Orion Pax not a bunch or mad and crazy bunch of Autobots. He almost felt like crying as he felt a thousand optics stare at him, staring like the way they did back at the SRFC, treating like an outcast and marking him as a mistake. He hated it, he wished it would all go away, he wanted Orion to tell him he was going to be alright. As Ironhide tried to calm him down he bolted from the room, covering his audios from the cries and shouts.

'Get back here!'

'Wait a minute!'

'I demand an apology!'

Hot Rod ran fast until he was running down an empty hallway, the tears already pouring from his optics. He hated it when people saw him cry, he hated it so much. He kept running until he felt someone grab him and he yelped when he was forced to halt. Someone gripped his arms and forced him to turn round, the youth not looking up. He found himself staring at blue feet and then he heard a loud voice.

'Look up.'

It was an order but Hot Rod refused to comply, he didn't care who it was but he didn't want anyone to see him cry. He tried to stop the flow of tears and tried to struggle to get out of the strong grip that held him in place. The voice came again.

'I said look up.'

Hot Rod felt a squeeze on his arms and growled in anger. He didn't want to but he gave in. He slowly raised his head and found himself staring into the face of Optimus Prime. He looked down at him and sighed.

'Stop crying, mature Autobots don't cry.' he said, his tone much more gentle.

Hot Rod was a little surprised at the comment but nodded, wiping a tear from his face. Optimus had released his arms, placing a hand round Hot Rod's back and began to escort him back down the hall way, staying quiet. Hot Rod sighed, his tears now gone and he had now finally calmed down. He glanced up at Optimus who continued to stare ahead, maybe he wasn't so bad after all. As they got nearer to what appeared to be his office he thought he could now ask his query to the Autobot leader.

'Optimus sir, do you know...have you ever met an Orion Pax?'

Optimus looked down, a sad expression in his optics. Hot Rod looked back confused and tried to say something until he was interrupted from another Autobot. Prowl appeared, glaring at Hot Rod.

'Optimus sir, the Autobots from Cybertron are ready for their brief. On that note this one attacked one of his fellow Autobots!'

Hot Rod flinched when Optimus looked down at him, his optics now frustrated. He sighed and nudged Hot Rod forward into an office where the youth spotted Arcee, Spinger and Kup waiting. Hot Rod sighed, he hated briefs.

* * *

As Arcee, Springer, Kup and Hot Rod stood to attention in Prime's office, the youth couldn't help but wince when he saw Jazz, Blustreak, Ironhide and Prowl glare at him. They appeared to be angry with what had happened earlier and were now holding a grudge. However what scared the youth the most was Optimus Prime, he appeared to be angry and annoyed after listening to what Kup had told him.

'Ultra Magnus just sent you down here to assit us even though I told him I don't need it?' demanded the Prime.

'That's right sir, y'see he was also, sort of...well he told me he did someone a favour.'

Optimus made a low grumble and he sounded very annoyed. Even Prowl looked a little nervous as he leader looked like he was trying to hold in a sudden burst of anger. Hot Rod was also nervous and heard the Autobot leader say something like,

'I'm gonna kill him...'

Optimus then looked up and glared at Hot Rod, who jumped back in fear.

'So you begged Ultra Magnus to send you down here to find someone am I correct?'

Hot rod was shocked, how did he know? How did he know it was him? Sure he was asking around a lot but he didn't say that was the main reason why he was here. Optimus glared at him waiting for an answer, in which he nodded. Optimus sighed and growled in frustration.

'This isn't a playground, this is a battle-field! You can't just waltz down here and expect not to get into trouble! Anyway, I do not know this Orion Pax so your search is in vain.'

Hot Rod's jaw dropped in shock. That couldn't be right, Ultra Magnus wouldn't lie to him, he even heard him, he saw him. He growled as Prime folded his arms while Ironhide began to ponder on the name.

'Now where did I hear that name before?' he muttered.

'Quiet Ironhide.' snapped Optimus.

Ironhide ignored Prime and continued to think. Hot Rod suddenly jumped forward and slammed his fists down on the desk where Prime was sat at. Prowl growled and Jazz slapped his face into his hand, mumbling. Optimus didn't flinch as the youth screamed at him.

'You're lying! I heard him, I saw him! He is here! Ultra Magnus wouldn't lie to me!' he bellowed.

Optimus growled.

'Stop acting so immature, you're a soldier not a Sparkling trying to run away from his problems.'

Hot Rod snarled and continued to scream at the Prime, not caring what kind of trouble he would get into. Ironhide continued to ponder on the name.

'Was it back in the battle of Tyger Pax?'

'Just tell me where he is and I'll go!' wailed the youth.

'You can ask any of my soldiers, there is no Orion Pax!' snarled the Prime.

'The battle at Kaon?' mumbled Ironhide.

'Stop lying! I SAW HIM!'

'I'm not lying so stand down!'

'The big one at Iacon?''

Hot Rod growled and then jumped on the desk and gripped Prime round the helm. Arcee and Springer gasped in shock, Prowl snarled in anger and moved in with Jazz while Kup groaned. Bluestreak stepped in.

'Kid, let him go!' he ordered.

'NO! YOU'RE LYING! HE'S HERE! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!' wailed the youth.

Optimus just glared at him, not budging, not fighting him off. Then he raised his arms and forced Hot rod to release him, standing to his full height and marched over to the door. Prowl and Jazz watched confused as did the rest of the Autobots. Hot Rod just snarled and jumped off the table, running up to him.

'Hey, I'm not done with you yet! I don't care if you are Prime, where is Orion!?'

Optimus paused at the door and turned round, glaring at the youth. What he said next sounded so very cold and even made Bluestreak shiver.

'I don't have time to deal with whiney brats who start crying when they think the whole world is against him. Your Supervisor over there should have taught you better. Now do me and everyone here a favour...grow up.'

At first Hot Rod was speechless. He had heard that this Optimus Prime was a kind and caring Autobot but this one was turning out to be a real jerk. Prowl gripped Hot Rod's arm and whispered into his audio.

'Calm down kid, it won't do you no good.'

Hot Rod growled as Prime walked out the office, giving prowl an order.

'Prowl, send our guests to their quarters, I want their ship repaired and I want them sent back to Cybertron. I'll be in the main control room with Teletraan-1 and Blaster.'

Prowl ackknowledge and ushered the new Autobots out the room. Kup sighed and he gave Hot Rod a tired look.

'Nice going lad, real nice. You never could control your emotions.'

Hot Rod ignored his old Supervisor. Then a sudden thought hit him, how did Prime know that Kup was his Supervisor? Kup didn't go round bragging about it, he wasn't too keen on letting other people know he was responsible for raising the reckless youth. Also why did he suspect him to be the one Ultra Magnus did the favour for? How did he know these things? Was there something he didn't know? He sighed as he walked down the hallway, Ironhide, who was still thinking, Jazz who was whistling and Prowl who was moaning. he sighed as Prowl began to complain to Jazz.

'In all my years as an officer I never seen such reckless behaviour!'

'If I remember Prowl, you said that about me too Prowl.' snickered Jazz.

'You didn't try to attack Prime!' snapped Prowl.

Hot Rod sighed.

'I didn't mean to-'

He was interrupted when Ironhide suddenly remembered something, something that made the youth stop dead in his tracks.

'Hey I remember now! Wasn't Optimus called Orion Pax before he became Prime?' suddenly inquired the old Autobot.

Hot Rod looked at him in shock, his optics widened in horror. The other Autobots looked up, not too sure about Ironhide's claim but Hot Rod suddenly thought that it somehow made a little sense. He suddenly gripped Ironhide and began tugging at his arm, making the old Autobot yelp.

'W-what did you say!?' he cried.

'Before he became Optimus Prime he was called Orion Pax. Took over from the Autobots right after Megtaron killed Sentinel Prime, best leader we ever had!'

Before Prowl could say anything Hot Rod dashed towards the main control room, ignoring the order to stop from the officer. Was it true? Was it him? Why didn't he see it? He burst into the main control room and a few heads looked up. In the back near a large screen he saw Optimus talking to another red Autobot, who must of been Blaster. Optimus looked up and sighed when he saw the youth stare at him from the control room entrance.

'I thought I told you to...'

Before Optimus could finish, Hot Rod ran up to him and stared at him, his optics focused on his. The Autobots in the room appeared confused as the youth looked like he was examining Optimus while the leader looked confused.

'What?' he demanded.

Hot Rod looked into his optics. Although they had aged and his voice sounded tired and gruff there was no mistake, it had to be him. He raised and hand and placed it on Optimus Prime's mask, making the leader flinch.

'Orion?'

At the mention of the name Optimus suddenly slapped the hand away and walked off. Hot Rod gasped and followed, crying out his name.

'Wait! Wait a minute! Orion it's me!'

Blaster and the rest of the Autobots looked confused.

'Hey Prime, who is this Orion?'

Optimus ignored him and left the control room with Hot Rod following. The youth was confused as Optimus continued to ignore him, why was he ignoring him? He was Orion, the Orion who cared, the Orion who he loved. He managed to catch up and grabbed Prime's arm, who tried to shake him off. Optimus looked back, his optics full of anger and yet a small hint of sadness.

'Let go of my arm.' he demanded.

Hot Rod shook his head and gripped the arm.

'You're Orion aren't you!? Tell me!'

Optimus stopped struggling and sighed, looking away from the youth. After a moment or so he looked back.

'I'm not Orion... not anymore.'

Hot Rod would of felt like he was over the two moons of Cybertron but for some reason he could see something was wrong. It was indeed Orion Pax but, even though his name had changed as well as his body, something was different. Plus he was amazed that he became the leader of the Autobots, he was a good leader back in the warehouse but now he was the leader of a fraction of Autobots fighting an army of Decepticons. There was one other thing that confused the youth, why didn't he tell him in the first place? He let go of Prime's arm and stood back a bit.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

Prime sighed, scratching his helm as he tried to get the right words out.

'Times have changed, I now lead the Autobots and I vowed that I would stop Megatron...I promised Sentinel Prime. He passed the Matrix of Leadership to me before he died and I accepted it with the responsibilities. I...sigh...have changed a great deal...I'm not the Orion Pax you once new as a young Cybertronian.'

Hot Rod shook his head.

'I-I thought you died...I thought the Decepticons killed you...do you have any idea what it was like for me...for 9 million years I thought you were gone! I don't care if you're now the leader of the Autobots...I don't care if your name is now Optimus Prime...I still..I still...'

I still love you. That was what he wanted to say but he couldn't get it out. Optimus sighed again and folded his arms as the youth tried to hold back on tears, Hot Rod trying his best not to cry. He had promised he'd become strong but so far he proved himself to be nothing but an infant. He looked up at Prime again.

'Can't we...start over?' he suggested.

To his shock and despair, Optimus shook his head.

'No, you're returning to Cybertron once we've repaired your ship.'

Hot Rod now felt tears run down his face. He suddenly tried to hug Optimus but he flinched and pushed him away, making the youth's optics widen. Then he felt a small amount of anger build up within him.

'So thats it huh? You really didn't want me around to begin with. You were glad when I left you alone! You didn't care about me you only pitied me...fine then...see if I care! I hate you!'

With that he threw the charm that Orion had made him long ago in Prime's face and bolted to his quarters. Optimus Prime stood there and sighed, picking up the charm and staring at it.

'I'm sorry Hot Rod...but it's for your own good' he murmured before returning to his post.


	8. Chapter 8

**Forever Yours Part 8**

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watched the new Autobot sob in the corner of a guest quarters and pondered what to do. He was only a few million years younger than them but the twins considered him an equal while everyone else was already tired of him. He had disobeyed Prowl, annoyed Ratchet, smacked Jazz and even screamed at Optimus Prime...he was already their hero but now he was upset about something and the twins wanted to help. For some reason Optimus Prime had a go at him for no good reason, it was almost like they knew each other but the twins were more concerned with cheering him up.

'What should we do?' asked Sideswipe

'Maybe we should take him out on patrol? suggested Sunstreaker

'What good will that do?'

'I dunno but it's better than him sitting in here crying!'

After a bit more bickering the Lambo Twins approached the youth, still sobbing, his face hidden behind his arms. The brothers weren't good in situations like these but as Autobots it was there duty to make sure that their fellow Autobot was happy. Sideswipe gently nudged the youth on the shoulder, who flinched.

'Go away...' he moaned, still sobbing.

Sideswipe looked back at his brother who urged him to try again. He nudged him again and this time the youth looked up, his optics glaring but full of sadness and his face covered in optical fluid. He continued to glare at the twins who smiled, uneasy like.

'Hey...er...Hot Rod wasn't it?'

'What do you want!' snapped Hot Rod, wiping some tears from his face.

Sideswipe chuckled and went to kneel down beside him, Sunstreaker staying on his feet.

'We just wanna help...I mean, we know how you feel when everyone starts blaming you for everything and it's like the whole universe is against you...but hey, we're here for ya man!' re-encouraged Sideswipe.

'Plus Optimus isn't that bad, he's a real nice guy! He's just stressed because of the recent Decepticon attacks. Megatron really wants to do him in! It's ain't your fault kid so chin up.' chuckled Sunstreaker.

Hot Rod sighed and wiped his face dry. He had come to Earth to find Orion Pax who was presumed dead for 9 million years. However to his shock he found out that Orion had become Optimus Prime and he was now leader of the Autobots. Also he became colder and acted like he didn't want him around, calling him imature and telling him to grow up. It was almost as if he didn't care for him to begin with and it hurt his Spark when he remembered how those blue optics used to gaze at him with such kindness, now they glare at him with frustration and anger. As he chocked out his last sob, Sideswipe gave him a slap to the back.

'I know what will cheer you up! How about we show you around Earth! It's totally awesome for an organic planet!'

Hot Rod looked up, a little interested. This was his first time on an organic planet and he always wanted to have a look at one. however Optimus had ordered that he was to remain within the base until his ship was repaired.

'But Prime told me that I had to stay here until-'

'Ah, forget what Prime said, we can take care of you!' interrupted Sunstreaker, his face beaming.

Hot Rod thought about it for a while, which he rarely did. He had never visited another planet before and it did sound interesting. Plus he didn't want to be anywhere near Optimus Prime right now and on a bonus side he could get back at him by disobeying his orders. He didn't care how much trouble he got into, he doubted Prime would care anyway. Also this sounded fun and he had heard interesting things about these Autobot brothers. He stood up and was followed by Sideswipe.

'Fine, what the hey...always wanted to see another planet.'

'Sweet, we'll show you the best places to speed!' snickered Sideswipe.

Hot Rod followed the twins outside where they transformed, he followed and the dashed off leaving the Autobot base far behind them. Hot Rod marveled at the scenery around him, this planet was amazing. The strange planets, the weird looking creatures that they past and the organic surface he was driving on seemed so pleasing. He then saw some strange organic lifeforms and stopped to look at them, the twins chuckling.

'What are those things?' he asked.

'They're called humans, pretty smart but really weird.' cried out Sideswipe, racing off.

'Yeah, and I hate it when they want to have a ride with me. They're so icky.' muttered Sunstreaker.

As they explained a bit more Hot Rod was a little surprise to learned that after the Autobots woke up from their four million year sleep, Optimus Prime suddenly vowed to protect the Earth from the Decepticons, who wanted to drain the planet dry with it's rich energy. The youth smiled, Optimus hadn't changed that much, still wanting to protect those little things he loved. He raced the twins a bit as they took him to strange locations, Cities that were inhabited by the human creatures, giant woodlands where Hot Rod was forced to walk through and a large open desert areas where he swerved and skidded, trying to show off. The twins chuckled, he seemed to be in a better mood.

'Like it?' asked Sideswipe.

'It's great! Never been to an Organic planet before but it's hot!' replied Hot Rod, transforming back into his robot mode.

'Yeah, it is strange but, hey, it's not too bad.' chuckled Sunstreaker.

'Optimus totally digs this planet. Says its beautiful and stuff!' snickered Sideswipe.

At the mention of Optimus once again, Hot Rod sighed. It didn't surprise him that Optimus would love a place like this, he spent half his time as Orion Pax admiring strange and yet beautiful things. It was one of the many things that made him charming and drew him to him. Why didn't he want him around? Was it something he did? Something he said? He grumbled as he remembered what a jerk he was to him earlier and tried to forget about him, not that it was helping. He tried to think of something else

'Is there anywhere else you haven't shown me?' asked the youth.

Before Sideswipe could reply they were suddenly attacked from above with blaster fire. The twins yelped and Hot Rod cried out as they ducked behind a rock, trying to find shelter from their attackers. Sideswipe looked up and moaned.

'Aw crud, it's Megatron and his band of Seekers!' he wailed.

Hot Rod peeped over the rock to see Megatron and three jets fly over, transforming into robots, aiming their blasters at them and firing. Hot Rod ducked, looking to the other Autobots and waited for their good ideas

'We have to get back to base!' wailed Sunstreaker.

Hot Rod agreed and the trio transformed and raced off, the Decepticons following. He didn't want to fight them out here, he suddenly wasn't in the mood. They swereved and dodged each attack but the Decepticons were getting closer. Hot Rod growled, swerving into reverse so he could fire his own blasters, knocking a blue jet out of the sky, which he presumed was a Seeker. Sideswipe laughed out.

'Nice move but not as good as our Jet Judo!'

'Jet what?'

Before Hot Rod could figure out what they were talking about, the twins swerved round and raced towards their attackers, leaping into the air and transforming as they tackled the other two Seekers. Hot Rod was impressed and transformed as he fired at the other Seeker who managed to catch up. As he fired and attacked he suddenly noticed something wrong. He didn't see Megatron anywhere. then he cried out when he felt an arm wrap round him and he was hoisted off his feet. Looking up, he grimaced when he saw he was in the hands of the Decepticon leader.

'We meet again little one. Such a shame it will be your last.'

Megatron then looked up and grinned as he noticed the two other Autobots had stopped fighting, keeping still as they saw that the youth was now a hostage, growling in anger and defeat. Megatron snickered as he tightened his hold on the youth, crushing his armour. Hot Rod bit down as he tried not to cry out in pain and struggled to get loose. The Decepticon leader then addressed the other Autobots.

'Go back to base and inform your leader that if he wants to see this brat alive then he is to come alone to these coordinates, 10 miles from here. He has until sunset!'

The twins looked at each other and then back at Hot Rod. The youth struggled, cursing himself that he was a hostage, cursing that he was not paying attention to his surroundings like Kup told him to, cursing that he was causing more trouble for Optimus. Sideswipe growled, he had no choice, Megatron was too strong and they were surrounded by Seekers.

'Fine, but if you harm him we'll hunt you down till the end of time!' growled Sideswipe.

Hot Rod grimaced as the Autobots reluctantly transformed and drove off, leaving him with the Decepticons. Megatron sneered down at him, his red optics pericing the youth's own. What he said next made Hot Rod gasp in horror.

'You should be honored young one, you will have a front row seat for the death of Optimus Prime!'

* * *

Optimus Prime grumbled as his brief was taking longer than expected, he was already annoyed with what happened today. He had just got off the communicator with Ultra Magnus who told him off for shouting at Hot Rod. Optimus just shouted back and signed off, still angry his brother did that to him behind his back.

'Maybe if you hadn't sent him down here in the first place none of this would of happened!' snapped Optimus.

'That doesn't give you the right to scream at him and act like you don't want him around! He needs you Prime and, admit it, you need him!' argued Ultra Magnus.

Optimus just growled in frustration and hanged up, he was already angered with what was going on behind his back. He didn't want to hurt Hot Rod but if anyone, particulay the Decepticons, found out how he felt about him he'd be a target. Plus he was still worried about him, like he was back on Cybertron, and since he was now the leader of the Autobots he just didn't have the time...time to be there for him. He sighed as Prowl argued with Springer, who was both mad and confused with the whole thing.

'Listen, we came here to help and we ain't going back for no good reason!' snapped the triple changer.

'We don't need your help, you heard what Prime said!' snapped Prowl.

'Oh yeah, well it feels like to me that we're just caught up in some big argument or something! Prime doesn't want us around...or should I say he doesn't want Hot Rod around!'

Optimus suddenly slammed his fist on the table, the room suddenly silent. he did have a good reason to send them back, Cybertron needed all the help it could get as long as Shockwave was around. Plus the Autobots on Earth could handle the Decepticons on their own.

'This is not a personal matter and it is not your concern. We don't need the help but help is needed on Cybertron, that is why you're going back!'

Spinger growled as he took a seat and Prowl did the same. Some of the Autobots were already wondering what kind of relationship he had with Hot Rod, since everyone discovered he was the one the youth was looking for. Optimus had told them it was nothing important but his officers saw right through him, he knew something about Hot Rod but their leader wasn't planning on telling anyone. Optimus decided to change the subject.

'Wheeljack is currently working on a new project so I need someone to take over his shift during next week and be prepared for either a loud bang with more bills to pay for the damage or something unexpected.'

That earned a chuckle from the Autobots in the brief room and Prowl was already on it. Everything seemed to be getting back to normal when the twins burst into the room and ran right up to Optimus. Prowl growled and ordered them to leave while Jazz just snickered as the twins panicked in front of Optimus. The Autobot leader just sighed as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker screamed into his audio's.

'Optimus sir!'

'It's a disaster!'

'It's terrible!'

'It's wrong and evil!'

'It's horrible!'

'IT'S WHAT!' snapped Optimus, making the twins jump back in shock.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker tried to calm themselves as they told Optimus something that made his and the officers in the room optics widen in shock.

'Megatron's got that newbie kid, Hot Rod! Said he'll kill him unless you come alone to these coordinates before sunset!'

At first Optimus was silent, a look of shock on his face. His officers waited for him to say something, anything. Then Optimus Prime's shocked face switched to an angered expression as he stood up to his full height and slammed his fists on the table, glaring at the twins.

'What was he doing out of the base in the first place!?' he demanded, his voice booming down at the querving twins.

'W-well, he was...upset so we...w-well we both thought...we could...show...him...around?' chuckled Sideswipe nervously, Sunstreaker nodding in agreement.

'I SAID HE WAS TO REMAIN IN THE BASE!' barked Optimus, making everyone in the room jump.

Optimus grumbled, his hand brought up to his face as the twins tried to apologize. Everything always happened behind his back and it was starting to piss him off, now it was getting worse and he just knew this was one of those days. Hot Rod was now a captive and if he didn't show up he was as good as gone. Prowl approached him from behind.

'Should I organise a rescue party sir?'

Optimus looked up and shook his head.

'Negative, I'll handle this one by myself. The rest of you are to remain here, that's an order!'

Prowl gasped, this had trap written all over it! Optimus must have seen that, he wasn't a fool.

'But sir, you can't-'

'I said that's an order Prowl. I'm going alone.'

Prowl sighed and agreed, allowing Prime to leave the room, putting Prowl in charge and that no one was to leave the base until he returned. He headed for the base exit, passing Autobots who wondered where he was going and why he looked so very angry. As he began to think of battle plans, negotiation tactics, life-saving techniques. He also ended up of thinking about Hot Rod. Was he safe? Was he alright? Megatron wouldn't dare do anything to harm him would he? Then again Optimus knew what kind of sick monster Megatron was, as memories haunted him he raised a hand to his mask and sighed.

'Hang on Hot Rod.' he muttered, transforming and heading off to his destination.

* * *

Hot Rod growled as he was forced to sit next to cactus, the thorns pricking his loose wires near his wrists and the heat of the evening sun starting to effect his body. Megatron had dragged him off to the coordinates where he was planning to meet Optimus and bound him to the cactus before disabling his legs. The youth could no longer feel them and he growled every time the Decepticon leader glared down at him with a cruel smirk. They were all alone in the desert, Megatron had sent the Seekers back to base, saying he could handle Prime. Hot Rod didn't cry out when Megatron kicked him in the chest.

'Why is Optimus so concerned about you? He almost tore me apart when I tried to kill you last time.'

Hot Rod said nothing as Megatron bent down, right near him and too close for comfort.

'You Autobots are all the same, compassion is your weakness and I will use it against you to destroy Optimus for good. Out of all the Autobots he is the weakest.'

At the sudden insult to Optimus Hot Rod growled and his anger got the better of him.

'Liar! Optimus isn't weak! He's stronger than you and he could take out the entire Decepticon forces on his own if he wanted! But he's not like you, he doesn't kill for the sake of it.'

Megtaron growled and gripped Hot Rod's chin, forcing him to look up. His ruby optics glowed bright red as he hissed into the youth's audios.

'Do you know how he became the Autobot leader? Why he now leads them?' he sneered.

Hot Rod snarled as he tried to free his head, not daring to answer a question he already knew the answer to. However Megatron had an entirely different answer and it shook the youth right down to the core.

'He worked in some Energon warehouse right before the war. I raided those warehouses and killed everyone within, I killed them all till no one was left. As my troops left with the Energon he suddenly came at me, screaming as he began to attack me. I fought back and gave him a severe wound, planning on leaving him for dead...but where's the fun in that?'

Hot Rod's optics widened with shock as Megatron continued.

'First I tore off one of his arms and beated him with it, then I ripped of his legs until he screamed...then I ripped off his cod piece...'

That was enough, Hot Rod suddenly head butted Megatron, who fell back in pain. He growled at the youth who screamed and yelled in anger, tears pouring out of his optics. He had no idea, he had no idea Optimus went through such pain, so much suffering, all because of this monster in front of him. He tried to break free with the intention of killing this terrible machine but Megatron smacked him across the face and snarled.

'Imagine my surprise that right after I killed Sentinel Prime he became the new Prime...right after they dragged what was left of him from that scrap pile I buried him in! I could easily kill this weakling!'

Hot Rod glared at him and then smirked, a dangerous look in his optics.

'So how come you're still fighting him?'

Megatron growled and attacked the youth, punching him across the face until Hot Rod finally cried out in pain. The Decepticon kicked Hot Rod one last time before forcing his Fusion Cannon into his head.

'I'm sure Optimus won't mind if I kill you now...I hate waiting you see.'

Hot Rod braced himself for a painful death but it never came. Megatron was suddenly grabbed and flung across the air and into a pile of boulders. Hot Rod looked up and almost smiled when he saw Optimus, bending down to free his wrists. Before the youth could say anything Optimus gave a quick and quiet order.

'Stay hidden.'

Then he got up and marched over to Megatron, who was trying to crawl out the pile of boulders, Optimus kicking him with so much force he sent him tumbling across the desert floor. Megatron growled as he got up and charged at Optimus, grabbing round the waist and forcing him into a giant boulder nearby, the rock smashing from the power. Optimus kicked him off and pounced on Megatron, throwing some punches before Megatron kicked him off, smacking him across the face and almost loosed Prime's mask. Hot Rod whimpered as Prime took another hit but felt like cheering when he returned it back to Megatron, his armour already denting. He was hidden behind a set of rocks, he could barely feel his legs but he stayed close...just in case. As he watched Megatron suddenly punched optimus across the face again, his mask falling off and what lay underneath made Hot Rod gasp. He had kept the image of Orion's face in his memory files, looking back at them when ever he felt like it. What he saw now was an older version of Orion's face only he had a gaping big hole on the right side of his face. It looked like the metal skin had been torn off and he only had half a lip, which was formed into a sneering snarl as he charged at Megatron again. Hot Rod couldn't believe it, did Megatron did this him? Deform him in such a terrible way for his amusement? Hot Rod growled and charged at Megatron from behind, pouncing on his back and covering his optics, biting down hard on the wires round his neck. Megatron howled in anger as he tried to shake the youth off.

'I'LL TURN YOU INTO SLAG!' he cried as he grabbed Hot Rod's arms and threw him over his head and into Prime.

Hot Rod winced as he was painfully smacked against Prime, who groaned in pain as he got back up, shoving Hot Rod aside and looking down at him, his optics tired and his energy levels low.

'I told you to stay hidden.' he said, his tone tired yet calm.

Before Hot Rod could say anything, Prime was already getting up and charging at Megatron once more. Hot Rod gasped, Prime would kill himself if he continued and it looked like Megatron was winning as he gripped Prime's throat, crushing it.

'Compassion has always been your weakness Prime!' he sneered.

Optimus grinned with what was left of his mouth.

'Where you see weakness Megatron, I see strength!'

He then sent Megatron a powerful uppercut and he fell back. However the Decepticon leader wasn't planning on leaving without at least killing one of the Autobots. He raised his Fusion Cannon and fired at a pile of boulders above Hot Rod, the youth looking up and gasping, he couldn't escape quick enough. Megatron cackled as he escaped, leaving Optimus Prime dashing for Hot Rod. As the youth shut down his optics waiting for the blow, he felt someone grab him in a tight embrace before the world faded around him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Forever Yours part 9**

Hot Rod flickered his optics on to find himself staring at the sky. It was a sky he hadn't seen in a long time, a gentle rose coloured sky with specks of stars here and there. It was like the skies he used to marvel at when he was just a young Cybertronian, before the war. Those skies were gone now, the Decepticons saw to that when they began the endless battle, the battle that turned Cybertron into a wasteland. Hot Rod sighed for a moment and then noticed that he was moving in mid air. Looking up he made a small gasp to see that Orion was there, holding him in his arms as he carried him across the silent cities of Cybertron. He looked tired and exhausted, like he didn't want to be here. Hot Rod felt pain build up inside him as he whispered something.

'Orion, you don't hate me...do you?' he whimpered.

Orion stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at him. Hot Rod felt his insides heat up when the older mech smiled, his optics lit up with a gentle blue making the youth feel happy and safe.

'Now where would you get an idea like that?' he chuckled.

Before Hot Rod could say anything he felt someone call out to him and everything, including Orion, vanished.

* * *

Hot Rod switched on his optics, realizing he had been in recharge. He tried to sit up but he couldn't, someone was carrying him. He looked up and gasped as it all came back to him after what he saw. He remembered the rocks falling down towards him, the youth thinking that this was the end. But then Optimus came and grabbed him, covering him from the blows of the heavy rocks. He blacked out after that and now what he saw made tears form in his optics. Optimus Prime's mask had been torn off to revel his deformed face, his helm dented and a part of it ripped open to show his circuits that sparked every now and then. His chest was dented, the glass cracked, his arms looked like someone had tried to torn him off and he made a small wincing noise as he walked, no, it was more like limping. Hot Rod looked down and gasped when he saw that a sharp piece of rock and pierced threw his leg and most of the armour had been shredded off. Hot Rod cried out and jumped out of Prime's arm, suddenly forcing the Autobot leader to use him as a support.

'I-I can walk myself!' he wailed as he allowed Prime to lean against him.

The two carried on in silence, Hot Rod trying not to give up as he found Optimus to be quite heavy. Hot Rod couldn't make contact with the Autobot base and by the looks of Prime's helm his own communication device was damaged. He sighed and made small grunts of frustration as Prime seemed to be getting heavier but he refused to leave Prime like this, he needed help fast. However they were very far from the Autobot base and Hot Rod grimaced when he realized how far he had to walk. The sun was setting, the sky was rose coloured and dark clouds loomed overhead. Hot Rod would of marveled at them but he was more concerned with Optimus and carried on walking in silence. After a while Optimus finally spoke.

'I'm getting old.' he muttered.

Hot Rod gasped at the sudden comment.

'No way, you're still in your prime! You just got beat up a little.' he said, trying to make Optimus feel a little better.

Optimus formed a smirk with what was left of his lips and sighed, grunting a little when something sparked within his leg. Hot Rod had no medical experience and he cursed himself for not learning basic medical skills from Kup. Optimus spoke again.

'So...what have you been up to these past 9 million years?'

Hot Rod looked up puzzled that Optimus was now trying to start a conversation with him. Back at the base, Optimus didn't have the time of day to talk to him or even attempted to talk to him, like he didn't care. Hot Rod stammered, he didn't even know what to say or where to begin and before he realized it, time had dragged on.

'I suppose you're still a little...angry at me.'

Hot Rod suddenly brought himself to attention and shook his head.

'N-no...I mean...well no...you were a bit of a...jerk.'

Prime chuckled at the comment while Hot Rod flushed. The youth felt the Autobot leader pat him on the back and looked up to see he had regret and guilt in his optics.

'Believe it not Hot Rod...it was for your own good.'

Optimus optics met his as the youth looked up puzzled. His own good? Optimus smirked with what remained of his mouth and explained.

'I remember how surprised I was when I heard we had un-announced guests from Prowl, and to my shock Megatron found out as well. I rushed over there with others to help and I saw you, a little bigger and older but nether the less it was you with Megatron holding his weapon at you, point blank. I rushed in without thinking for once and Megatron retreated. I remembered how I thanked Primus that you still functioned but then it hit me.'

Prime sighed and winced again when something sparked in his head and Hot Rod grimaced as he saw that Optimus was in pain, but not a lot. Optimus continued.

'I knew that you were a soldier now, Kup told me everything, and I knew that if you found out who I was you'd stay. If Megatron found out about our past he'd do everything in his power to use you against me. Also you are so young where I am getting too old and I am also a soldier. One day I might die at the hands of Mega-'

'DON'T SAY THAT!' wailed Hot Rod suddenly.

Optimus looked down to see he had upset the youth who looked at him with distressed optics and fear. He knew what it was like to lose someone, he almost lost Orion but yet here he was, just known as Optimus Prime now. The Autobot leader sighed and explained.

'We are soldiers Hot Rod, one day you might die in battle, Kup, Arcee and even Spinger. Surely you lost soldiers back on Cybertron, did their deaths not grief you? You lived for 9 million years thinking I was dead and you almost lost yourself, recklessly going out into battle, not caring if you live or die. Have you not considered how others around you feel? It is a very hard thing to do, to stop mourning and trying to look forward...I should know...I lost so many friends.'

Hot Rod now felt guilty, it was all true what Prime had just said. Hot Rod just ran in without thinking and didn't care about the consequences, not caring if others would miss him if he disappeared. Plus Optimus had so many friends before the war and now they were all gone. Even now, his friends were dying...all because of this stupid war. Before he could say anything Prime spoke again.

'Anyway, I'm sorry Hot Rod. I believed that if I made you...dispise me or hate me even, you'd leave without question. I wanted you to forget about me and start a new life, find someone new. I didn't mean to hurt you...I'm sorry.'

Hot Rod made a small sigh before looking up and forced a grin on, trying to make Prime not worry.

'Eh, don't worry about it.' he snickered.

Prime smiled a little and continued walking against Hot Rod, the Sun halfway gone behind the horizon. Optimus glanced over at it while Hot Rod looked round, trying to figure out how he was gonna contact the Autobot base when something hit his head. Looking up he saw the dark clouds and he detected H2O falling from the sky. Optimus detected it too and he looked up, the rain suddenly falling down. At first the youth marveled at the strange weather but then he remembered Prime was injured and cried out as he forced Prime to lean against a large rock.

'What are you doing?' chuckled Optimus as Hot Rod began gathering rocks, dead trees and quickly making a makeshift ditch.

'Y-you're gonna rust with those injuries!' he wailed as he tried to make a small shelter.

Optimus chuckled, Autobots don't rust from water but he saw that Hot Rod still believed in those fairy tales as he managed to quickly made a roof and was now making wind shelters. Optimus looked up at the rain and held out his damaged hand to capture the droplets. He liked the weather on Earth, it was so alien but so calming as well. Out of all the weather patterns he had seen, rain was his favourite. After a while of cursing and building, Hot Rod managed a small shelter, that looked like a small natural cave with a wooden roof and small boulders on top, to blend in with the surroundings. Kup had taught him a few things. He ran over to Prime and dragged him over, the Autobot leader laughing at the small shelter.

'It's too small for both of us.' he laughed.

'It's for you! Not me!' wailed Hot Rod as he forced Prime, the rain getting heavier.

Prime sighed as he found himself sitting up slightly in a tight squeeze, not one drop of water getting in. It was dry and comfortable, impressing the Autobot leader but he was a little concerned to see Hot Rod sit outside, getting very wet. Optimus remembered that younger models could get damaged if they were soaked in water for too long and tried to figure out how to get him in here.

'You know Hot Rod, if Decepticons were flying around, they'd spot your bright colours.'

Hot Rod flinched and looked in the shelter, Optimus staring back with a small smile on his face. After a moment or so the youth spoke.

'I can't get it, I only built it for one person!' he stammered.

Optimus grumbled and Hot Rod yelped when the Autobot leader sat up and grabbed his arm, pulling him back into the shelter. Hot Rod found his face going very red when he found himself lying on top of Prime, his chest against his. Optimus chuckled as Hot Rod began to flush bright red and he began to panic.

'It's not fair on me if you get all wet.' said Optimus, his tone very calm.

'B-b-but...aren't I heavy...I mean I don't want to put any strain on your body!' wailed Hot Rod.

Optimus shook his head.

'Don't be silly, you need to stay dry. Anyway, rain like this lasts a very long time and the last thing I need is an Autobot whose engine starts backfiring after getting soaked.'

Hot Rod had to calm himself but saw that there was enough space to lie next to him, which he did and it didn't help his face. He was very, very close to Optimus, who was sitting up a little to watch the rain. Hot Rod watched it as well and an awkward silence ensued. After a while Hot Rod spoke.

'Y'know...I like the rain.' he murmured.

Optimus looked over, a bit surprised. Hot Rod flushed a little as he continued.

'I remembered when i was just a little Cybertronian, out in the street's of Cybertron when I was still too young to be out. It began to rain and I got into trouble, I got so scared. Then I saw someone standing in the rain...and although it was the first time I ever saw him...I had never felt so safe or happy when he protected me.'

Hot Rod smiled to himself at the sweet memory and then went red when he realized he almost bared his soul to Optimus Prime. Optimus just smiled a little and looked out to watch the rain. After another silence Hot Rod spoke again.

'So are you still interested in what I've been up to?'

* * *

Time had dragged on longer than Hot Rod had anticipated but the two bots failed to notice. Hot Rod told Optimus everything right from the moment that he arrived to his new home with Kup till the day he found out that he was still alive. Optimus listened as the youth explained everything in perfect detail, some made him laugh, others made him looked concerned. Hot Rod told him things like when Kup taught him how to transform properly, how to address people and when he had to fish him out a river when he was practising how to move in his vehicle mode.

'Kup was screaming at me later, saying that he'd never let me transform again until I passed all these tests and courses. he was such a grouch but without him I never would of figured it out!'

Then he went on to where he was when the war began, how he and Kup stayed in a refugee center while the youth looked for Orion, praying he was still alive and how the old machine comforted him when he heard that the city Orion lived in was destroyed. When Hot Rod saw Optimus was a little upset, he tried to brighten it up with some funny stories. he told Prime how he joined the Autobots, how Kup trained him with a few others including Arcee, Blurr and Springer. He told him how Kup's audio's blew up when Blurr gave a full report on a mission and when he walked in on Arcee and springer making out in the armoury during an emergency.

'I swear those two never cut it out! They gave me a hard time when I was coming here, saying stuff like, I wuv you Springy or I wanna kiss you Arcee-wacee!'

Optimus chuckled at the name calling and Hot Rod continued, right up to the point where he bumped into Ultra Magnus and how he found out he was still alive. After he had finished his long story Prime laughed a little and said he had a rather interesting life and that he was glad he grew up to be a fine mature Autobot. Hot Rod flushed but he wanted to ask Prime something.

'Optimus...did you think about me? Did you ever wonder where I was?'

Optimus pondered for a moment before replying.

'It's a little fuzzy. I remember that day at the warehouse and I was wondering how you were doing. Dion was teasing me again and then we all heard an explosion. Megatron attacked and in rage I attacked him, however he was too strong for me and I was easily defeated. he left me for dead and I couldn't move for days until Dion finally got enough Energy to move and drag me out from under the rubble. He took me to the nearest medical center where we were both upgraded and we both joined the Autobots. After fighting for so long I became leader after the last Prime died and I focused all my attention on the Autobot's mission, to bring peace back to Cybertron.'

Hot Rod laid there and listened as Prime continued, a little guilt was in his tone.

'One day I was looking through my list's to decided who was coming with me on the Ark mission and I saw your name on the list. Then I remembered everything from the day I met you till the day you left. It was a little embarrassing but I was greatly upset that I suddenly forgot about you, the little Cybertronian who ran into my life. I decided not to send you on the Ark mission and asked Ultra Magnus to keep an optic on you. I'm sorry Hot Rod...I didn't mean to forget.'

Hot Rod shook his head and smiled. It wasn't Prime's fault, he had learned that Optimus Prime had suffered a memory glitch when he was attacked by Megatron and he knew that he had suffered a little. He snuggled up next to Prime and sighed,his engines and systems were begging for a recharge. Optimus noticed and smirked, patting the youth on the head.

'Rest now.'

It felt like a command but when Optimus said it, Hot Rod felt so happy and giddy. he allowed his optics to switch off, glad he was next to the Autobot leader, safe and sound.

* * *

Hot Rod woke up and cursed himself, the rain had stopped and it was dark outside, the wind was cold but gentle and the moon made some things visible. He looked over at prime to find he had gone into recharge himself, his Spark still pulsing with life. Hot Rod began to wonder how long it would take for the other Autobots to reach them and sighed, he wanted Optimus to be healed up quick. He gazed down at him and felt his spark pulse a little fast. Although the terrible scar had deformed his face, he was still handsome and breath taking to look at. He had aged quite a bit but everything but the scars had not changed. He felt a sudden urge build up inside him when he leaned in a little, an urge to kiss him. Hot Rod never had a proper kiss with anyone before and he had dreamed of sharing a true kiss with Orion, no, Optimus Prime. he didn't care about the scar on his face and the fact he only had half a mouth left, he leaned in and gently rested his lips against his, his spark pulsing very fast. Then he jumped back in shock when he heard Prime's voice.

'Lesson 12 in the Autobot training Log - Never let your guard down.'

Hot Rod felt his face flare up as Optimus Prime's optics flickered on till they glowed a gentle blue, the Autobot leader looked at Hot Rod confused as the youth tried to explain his actions. When he couldn't he decided to tell him something that was very hard for him to say.

'Op-Optimus...there is s-s-something that I...that I have b-been meaning to tell you.' he whimpered.

He sat up a little and clutched Prime's hand, squeezing it and trying to to cry. He had promised himself that when he had become mature he'd tell him, tell him that he loved him. He didn't picture it like this, he wanted a more pleasant surrounding, not a ran down makeshift shelter. Optimus calmly waited for Hot Rod to say what he had to say, the youth trembling.

'Optimus...ever since I met you I started to develop these feelings for you...everyday we spent together made the feelings grow and grow until I couldn't contain them anymore. I promised that I'd tell you when i was ready but...now that you're here...I just can't say it right...I'm scared you're gonna hate me when I say it but...but...'

Hot Rod looked up and shocked the Autobot leader when tears began pouring down his face. Hot Rod suddenly lunged forward and sobbed as he was literally face to face with Optimus Prime, staring into those optics he fell in love with so long ago. He choked a little but was determined to say it, those three words that should of been said 9 million years ago.

'Optimus Prime...I...I...I love you.'

Hot Rod closed the gap and kissed what little Prime had left of his mouth. He didn't care what the Autobot leader would do to him later, he didn't care if he got banned from ever seeing him again, he just wanted this moment, this one moment he had dreamed of. He pulled away and looked away, a few tears still trickling down his face.

'I-I understand if...if you hate me right now.' he sobbed as he crawled out the shelter and walked a little distance.

Hot Rod made a ragged gasp and looked up at the moon, both happy but very sad. Prime must be embarrassed right about now, getting kissed by a immature infant like that. Hot Rod cursed himself and tried to wipe the fresh tears away.

'D-dammit!' he choked.

he was always rushing into things, not caring what would happen and always thinking of himself. Look where it got him, Optimus was angry with him and he was out here in the open crying like a little Sparkling. He felt so alone right now, so unloved. As time passed he failed to notice someone walk up behind him and place his hands on his shoulders. he yelped and looked up to see Optimus staring back down at him, a small but very faint smile on his lips and his optics filled with something...something the youth had a problem seeing. Optimus raised a hand to his face to wipe the tears away when he gently forced to turn and face him. Hot Rod made a small sob as he tried to look away, too scared to see him after what had just happened. What he didn't expect was Optimus bending down and gently pressing his lips against his. At first Hot Rod's optics widened with shock and he had to check his logic circuitry to make sure they were still on line. However this wasn't a dream, it was real, Optimus Prime was holding him in a gentle embrace and kissing him. The youth switched off his optics and melted into the kiss, wishing that this moment would last forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Forever Yours Part 10-The Final Chapter**

Optimus sighed as he watched the vessel that had arrived from Cybertron rise up from the ground and disappeared into the sky, flickering before it was completely gone as it left the atmosphere. The Autobot leader stood there for a while before returning to base, Prowl not too far behind him followed him. He had noticed that Optimus had been acting rather funny after the younger Autobot came down and he had to rescue him from Megatron. After they managed to bring him back in, he was sent to the med bay immediately and patched up while the youth, known as Hot Rod, was told off big time. As Prime healed up the youth was allowed in to talk yo him and what they said to each other was unknown to the rest of the Autobots. When Prime got back on his feet he assisted in helping fix the ship and a few weeks later it was finished. Optimus had thanked Kup, Arcee and Springer for coming down anyway and he had a private word with Hot Rod before he climbed on the ship and went back home. Prowl had noticed that there was something going on between the Autobot leader and the youth but Optimus said nothing. As they got closer to the base Prime suddenly asked Prowl a question.

'Do you believe in eternity Prowl?'

The police car looked up a little confused, Prime had never asked a question like that before and at once he thought something was wrong. Optimus shook his head and made small chuckle, making the Officer feel a little better.

'I believed in eternity once, a very long time ago.' sighed the Autobot leader.

Prowl wasn't very good in this sort of thing but Optimus prime was like a brother to him, a very dear friend so he tried his best as he entered into the conversation.

'I'm sure he will come back Sir...eternity doesn't end, it keeps going on and on.'

Prowl had impressed himself, he had never said anything like that before and it seemed to cheer his leader up a little. Optimus continued back with his Officer back to base, his mind wandering back to that conversation he had with Hot Rod when he was recovering in the med bay.

* * *

Ratchet grumbled as he started welding the armour back onto Prime's leg, annoyed since he had done this not too long ago and this was supposed to be his afternoon off. Optimus had apologized but he could tell that Ratchet was just putting it on for show, he had to keep up his image. The medic was thankful that his leader had come back to them safe and sound but, just to scare the Twins, he acted gruff as always.

'It shouldn't take that long to repair the rest of your body so just sit tight, OK?' grumbled the medic.

Optimus nodded and he sighed as he leaned back into his sitting up position on the berth, trying to get comfortable as Ratchet worked his magic. After a while he heard Wheeljack enter the med bay and he noticed that he wasn't alone.

'Hey Ratchet, kid wanted to see Prime.'

'Now? Hang on, lemme ask-'

Optimus waved a hand to say that it was alright and that made Ratchet grumble even more. After a while he saw a younger Autobot appear in his vision, his optics were filled with worry but he seemed to be a little cheerful. Optimus offered him to sit down next to him so he wouldn't be in Ratchet's way and the youth did so, leaning on the berth so he could talk to the injured Autobot leader.

'How ya feeling?'

Optimus made a small chuckle but answered.

'Well, I won't be able to use my legs for a while, how about yourself Hot Rod?'

The youth, Hot Rod, suddenly pulled a face of guilt, which made Optimus snicker. At first everyone blamed the youth for running off but later on Sideswipe and Sunstreaker told everyone that they convinced Hot Rod to come out joy riding with them. After hearing that Prowl gave all three of them clean up duty, much to the twins dismay. However Hot Rod still felt guilty after what had happened so Optimus decided to cheer him up.

'Oh c'mon, I've been in worse situations than this.'

Hot Rod sighed and played around with his fingers, clearly nervous.

'I'm...really sorry Optimus. I didn't mean to do this to you and-'

Prime suddenly raised the brow of his optics at Hot Rod's apology. the youth had been apologizing for days and to have him here saying sorry again meant only one thing.

'Did Prowl tell you to apolgize again?'

Hot Rod made a small snort of laughter and nodded, the Officer had been ordering him around to make up for what he had done all day and night, like clearing up messes and writing out sorry notes. The other Autobots had agreed that Hot Rod had made up for what he had done and had to beg for him to let him be, the Autobot officer reluctantly agreeing.

'He's been on my aft all day...where did you get that guy!?' wailed the youth, getting back to normal.

Prime made a small noise of amusement.

'He just came to me, he was a Law Enforcer before the war so he's a little strict when it comes to this sort of thing. Enough about that though, are you all patched up?'

Hot Rod cheeks flushed a little before he smiled and nodded. Ratchet looked over his shoulder as the two talked before Wheeljack walked over and started dragging him away, the mechanic knew that Optimus needed to have a private word with the youth and having Ratchet around made it awkward, plus Ratchet never said no to a wax massage. After the Autobots left Optimys sat up a little, wincing at the pain in his back and making Hot Rod react in a panicked way.

'Careful!' he yelped, helping Optimus to relax a little.

It was then Optimus suddenly took hold of Hot Rod's hands and he started to examine them, the youth a little confused but he didn't mind. Even though the metal on Prime's hand was old and worn it felt so very gentle as they traced the youth's fingers and palms. then Optimus pressed his hand up against the youth's to compare the size, the big blue hands looked gigantic compared to the red ones.

'You've grown a little, haven't you?' chuckled the Autobot leader.

Hot Rod nodded as he also compared his size to the Autobot leader's hands. Optimus had really big hands and he could see that they had been through hard times, bits of metal missing and most of the paint had been ruined. He remembered that Orion had nice smooth hands, not damaged or anything.

'You can tell alot about a person from their hands.' said Hot Rod, still looking at Prime's hands.

'Indeed, yours tell me that you have been through many hardships and trials, also that they needed to hold something...my face perhaps?'

Hot Rod flushed bright red and quickly withdrew his hand as Optimus began to laugh. It was true though, he really wanted to touch Prime's face again, even though it was badly scared. The Autobot leader had his mask back on again, the medic had told him not to remove it for a while but Optimus ignored the warning as he brought his hands up to his face and pulled it off. Hot Rod glanced up, still blushing. He still thought Optimus was beautiful without his mask on, even though at least a quarter of his face was missing, he was still amazing to look at. Optimus gently took hold of Hot Rod's hand and brought it up to his face, the youth flinching a little but he sighed when his hand came into contact with Prime's face.

'I like it.' he suddenly blurted out.

'My face?'

'Yeah...it tells me a lot about you.'

Optimus smirked a little with what was left of his face as hot Rod continued.

'It tells me you are a kind person, who has done so much for caring about people and who has sacrificed everything to keep those people happy...that he would do everything in his power to keep them alive and well.'

Hot Rod yelped when Optimus suddenly pulled him forward so the youth somehow ended up lying on his chest, making the youth blush bright red. He looked up to find he was face to face with Optimus, flushing bright red to find the Autobot leader smiling gently and it actually made him quite pleasant to look at. he suddenly had the urge to kiss him again but he tried to bury his head into Prime's chest.

'Something wrong?' asked Optimus.

Hot Rod looked up again, blushing like mad and he mumbled something. Optimus had to ask him to repeat several times before he finally made it out.

'Can I kiss you again...please?'

To his surprise his answer was indeed a kiss from the Autobot leader, his scarred lips pressing against his. Hot Rod made a muffled sigh as he melted into it, his arms snaking their way round Prime's shoulders. He remembered back in the desert after Prime had kissed him that the Autobot leader to had developed feelings for him, that he felt guilty and hated himself for falling for such a younger mech. Optimus had also been afraid to tell Hot Rod that he had fallen for him long ago but because of the current situation he had to let him go. He was surprised however that Hot Rod had fallen for him, he thought he had devoloped father like feelings towards him, making the whole thing confusing. However resting on top of Prime like this felt so very nice and the kiss was so tender and sweet.

'Optimus sir, I don't mean to interup but I need a word.'

Hot Rod's optics flashed open and he pulled away to see who had spoken, his face flaring up when he saw Prowl standing right behind them with an unimpressed look. Hot Rod yelped and hid his face into Prime's shoulders, his face flaring up red while the Autobot leader chuckled as he patted the youth on the back. Optimus looked up to Prowl and sighed.

'Don't you ever knock?' he asked with a playful tone.

Prowl shrugged and he pulled out some paperwork, showing it to Optimus so he could have a look.

'Sorry but I need your permission to carry out the next set of exercises for our new phase we're constructing here.' answered the Officer, not caring that he walked in on Prime kissing a younger Autobot.

Optimus nodded and the officer walked off, leaving the two Autobots alone again. After a while Optimus nudged the youth and he looked up with a bright red face, making the Autobot leader laugh a little.

'Doesn't he have any manners?' moaned the youth.

Optimus shook his head as the youth tried to calm down, making him snicker again. After a moment of trying to slow down his fast pulsing Spark, Optimus was able to kiss the youth again and this time they weren't interrupted.

* * *

After the time had passed and Optimus was fully functional again, Hot Rod was ready to return back to Cybertron with Arcee, Springer and Kup, taking a few Energon Cubes with them. As the Earth Autobots thanked the Autobots from Cybertron for coming anyway, Optimus had dragged Hot Rod off so he could have a private word with him. He knew that Hot Rod was against going back but after a while he gave in and now he was having a hard time keeping the tears from falling. When they were out of site Hot Rod let a loose tear escape by accident.

'I-is this good bye...again?' whimpered the youth.

Optimus shook his head as he wiped a tear from Hot Rod's face, it was hard on him too but he wanted Hot Rod to remain safe and as far away from Megatron as possible. Hot Rod knew it too but he wished it didn't have to be like this, he wished he could stay on Earth with Optimus but Cybertron needed him. Optimus began to talk, trying to stop himself from crying out.

'There are no good byes, someday our paths will cross again...I will wait...no matter how long it takes...even if it takes another 9 million years...I'll wait.'

Hot Rod sniffled a little but nodded as he allowed the Autobot leader to hold him, the embrace so tight and warm and so full of love. he loved the way Optimus held him, it made him feel like he had purpose, like he was needed and that he had someone to love.

'I..I'll...always...be yours...always...forever yours...' whispered the youth, clutching Prime's back.

The two stood like that for a moment before Prowl walked over to tell them that the ship was ready to launch. Hot Rod broke away reluctanly and followed Prowl back to the ship, glancing over at Prime, who stood there in his tall and proud way with his optics never leaving him. The youth smiled a little as he was escorted away, knowing deep down that he would see Optimus again, knowing that he would be waiting for him. Prowl looked down at the youth and, though it wasn't in his nature, he tried to cheer him up.

'Y'know...we are planning on constructing a city here after agreeing with the people of this planet...we need some Autobots to maintain it and we already informed Ultra Magnus so if you are interested...'

Prowl trailed off when Hot Rod looked up at him in shock, his optics wide with surprise. Then he smiled a little and muttered the word "thanks" before climbing on board the ship. He looked out once more to see Optimus was still staring at him before the doors sealed shut and he was gone. The youth sighed as he headed for the control room where Springer and Kup were waiting, Arcee was in the engine room preparing for take off but the other two Autobots knew that the younger Autobot would need some friends near.

'You OK pal?' asked Springer.

Hot Rod nodded and took his seat as Kup manned the controls, the ship preparing to launch. Hot Rod leaned back into his chair and felt his back rub up against something. He felt around and pulled out a funny looking object with a note attached. After examining the item he remembered that it was the charm that Orion gave him as a youth and he quickly looked at the letter.

_'Forever may be a long time...but I'll wait.'_

Hot Rod felt a surge of warmth and happiness spread through him and he leaned back in his chair, looking forward to the day when he would see Optimus again.

* * *

**20 Years Later...**

Optimus looked around the great city that had been constructed, amazed at what his Autobots could achieve in such short time. Hoist and Grapple felt rather pleased with themselves, after all, they had planned it out. It made some of the Autobots feel at home again and they felt thankful towards the people of Earth who allowed them to build this marvelous city. After Optimus had been informed by his brother many years ago that Shockwave was killing off Autobots left and right he decided to go ahead with the plan to build Autobot City.

'I have to admit, they've done an amazing job.' said the Autobot leader in an enchanted tone.

It almost reminded him of home, before the war, during the golden age of Cybertron and during that time when he met the one who changed his life forever. Now all it needed was some rain and it would be perfect, but the weather pattern stated that it would be dry for the whole day. Optimus walked around until Prowl informed him that the shuttle had arrived.

'It's just mainly cilcvilans and rookies right?' asked the Autobot leader making his way to the landing pad.

'Yep, Ultra Magnus is here too and a few other Autobot warriors...more than enough to man the city.' informed Prowl as he stood next to the Autobot leader, waiting for the shuttle.

Optimus sighed and he looked to the sky when he detected the shuttle entering the atmosphere, relieved that it had finally arrived, he heard it had a hard time leaving the planet of Cybertron after Shockwave tried to stop them. He stood there with a small group of his Autobots, it wasn't much of a welcoming party but it was the best they could do and Optimus thought it was fitting anyway. The Earth Autobots watched as the large vessel landed on the landing pad, Bluestreak marveling at the large gigantic ship, he hadn't seen one in a very long time. After a moment the hatch opened and the first Autobot Prime spotted was his brother, much to his joy and dismay.

'Hey Prime, glads to see yor still alive.' chuckled the Autobot warrior.

Optimus gave Ultra Magnus a friendly nudge on the shoulder before warning him that if he called him names he would be disowned. They watched as Autobots poured out the vessel to enter the city, so many shapes and sizes, a lots of colours too. The Autobot leader was surprised that there was so many and he looked round, hoping to see someone, his brother noticing.

'Oh don't you worry...he's here...probably tyring to figure out how to get out the ship.'

Prime made a small sigh of relief and tried to keep his leader posture up while Prowl gave him the rest of today's plans and timetables. He felt something splatter on his head but he ignored it as he listened to Prowl.

'Optimus sir, we already have Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ratchet and Ironhide escorting the Autobots to their designated areas, soon we will need to address them at the welcoming ceremony and lay down the rules and regulation-'

Before Prowl could continue you there was a sudden outcry as Autobots as it suddenly began to rain, surprising the Autobots who were waiting for the new warriors to arrive. Prowl made a grumbled sigh as he ordered Jazz and the rest to keep the Autobots calm, apparently they thought they were going to rust.

'It's just a little water.' mused Optimus, holding out his hands.

Ultra Magnus marveled at the weather he hadn't seen in a long time but before he could admire it with his brother, he spotted that some Autobots were suddenly shoved and pushed out the way, someone clearly trying to break through the large crowd. The three Autobots tried to spot who was causing the ruckus but who ever it was, they were moving fast and the rain was making it hard to see. Optimus took a step forward, his old optics trying to detect who was running up towards him, his Spark telling him who it was and making him feel giddy inside, almost. Ultra Magnus looked as well and smile when he detected a sudden warmth coming off his brother when he figured out who it was running up to him.

'It's about time he got off.' he chuckled to himself.

Ultra Magnus sighed with a little grin as he watched a blurr of red, orange and yellow pounce on top of his Brother and almost crushing him in a tight hug. Optimus almost fell over after the young Autobot pounced on him but he smirked under his mask when the youth said,

'Missed me?'

_The End! _


End file.
